Reencuentro con el pasado
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Tratar de huir del pasado nunca ha sido algo facil, las heridas no sanan si no quieres, menos aun si alguien te las recuerda. El reencuentro con el pasado tampoco es facil, pero no nieges la oportunidad de ser feliz. UkyoxRyoga. Cap 6 siento el retrazo.
1. Conocidos

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme._

**Capítulo 1: Conocidos.**

Era de noche sobre la ciudad de Odaiba, la noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa, eran casi las 9:00 de la noche.

Se le había hecho tarde, muy tarde. Pues se había detenido más de lo usual en la biblioteca del instituto. Y lamentablemente, ese día no había podido abrir el negocio: Su negocio del cual se abastecía. Tiempo atrás había tenido un sueño en el cual deseaba la compañía del ser amado y junto a él sacar adelante su negocio y la tradición de su familia, pero desde hacía casi tres años había aceptado o se había resignado a que ese negocio solo tendría un dueño: Ella. Poco quedaba de aquella chica de 16 años. Seguía siendo igual de independiente, por supuesto y su habilidad en el Okonomiyaki habían aumentado enormemente, pero por otro lado las ilusiones y la esperanza en el amor se habían esfumado de ella. Y aunque sus sonrisas y su alegría prevalecían parecían ser más por seguir una regla social que por querer manifestarlas.

Si, todo ese tiempo no había pasado en balde, si las personas con las que convivió hace tres años la vieran ahora, la desconocerían. El uniforme masculino que tendía a usar durante la adolescencia ahora era sustituido por el uniforme femenino del instituto y la gran y característica espátula en su espalda, había desaparecido y ahora lo único que llevaba era un portafolio en sus manos. Quizás lo único que no había cambiado era su cabello el cual mantenía igual de largo y bonito y sus ojos rasgados color zafiro, lo que la hacía una chica muy atractiva y de la que se podía pensar que habría tenido muchos novios o que estaría con pareja o comprometida, pero la única verdad es que esa chica no tenía novio y no estaba buscando uno. Las relaciones afectivas simplemente no le interesaban.

Llevaba la carrera de economía en el instituto y su único interés era ampliar su negocio.

–Qué tarde es– Se dijo para si misma, estaba un poco preocupada, ese día se había tenido que quedar a estudiar y apenas regresaba de la escuela. Sus compañeros le habían ofrecido acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella gentilmente les dijo que estaría bien, que no se preocuparan por ella.

A veces repasaba su vida y lo único bueno parecía ser su niñez cuando estaba con aquel amigo. Pues, cuando eran niños no había más preocupación que jugar ¿Compromisos…? No había ninguno y podía estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin que eso significara más que su amistad, sin embargo al crecer, las cosas cambiaron y se complicaron. Ese amigo se alejó de ella y mucho tiempo después, cuando lo reencontró, tenía otro compromiso… ¿Otro? Si, todo por culpa de sus padres, aunque mejor dicho por culpa del padre de él. Y después vinieron sus sentimientos y las cosas empeoraron. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar de ver a ese chico como a un amigo?. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ese chico nunca dejó de verla como a una amiga?. No sirve de nada amar si no es mutuo… sino se es correspondido.

Volteó a ver al cielo, de nuevo estaba pensando "tonterías". No tenía ningún sentido pensar en algo que no tenía solución y que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo, pero una sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios; le causaba gracia, como si esos recuerdos no se trataran de ella si no de otra persona y se riera de lo patética que era esa persona.

La noche se hacía cada vez más densa, su reloj marcaba las 9:30… definitivamente esa noche ya no haría más que ir a dormir, mañana era viernes y tenía un examen, razón por la que se había quedado tan tarde en la biblioteca. Ya estaba por llegar a su casa, ese día terminaría siendo igual que los otros: No habría nada interesante.

De pronto un bulto en una esquina a dos cuadras de su casa atrajo su atención. Al principio sólo parecía un saco enorme de basura que alguien había dejado allí, pero su rostro cambió a uno de fastidio. ¿Por que las personas tenían que arrumbar la basura así?. Se detuvo reflexionando esto cuando percató que el bulto se movía. La chica se agitó un poco, no se lo esperaba, seguramente era un perro, pero su tranquilidad desapareció cuando alcanzó a escuchar que unos murmullos provenían de ese saco y cayó en la cuenta; ese no era solo un bulto, se trataba de una persona y eso no era buena señal, seguramente se trataba de un vagabundo mal viviente. Se dispuso a caminar lo más pronto posible y alejarse de ahí antes de que algo malo pasara.

–A…Akane…

La chica de cabellos castaños se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra, ese nombre le traía muy malos recuerdos, pues era el nombre de la persona con la que había perdido a su amigo y a su primer amor, pero no detuvo su paso, era solo un nombre eso no significaba nada…

–Ran… ma…

Al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió aun más y regresando sobre sus pasos se acercó confundida a ver a aquel vagabundo. Si bien escuchar el nombre de "Akane" no significaba mucho… pero escuchar esos dos nombres juntos, ya no parecía ninguna coincidencia… ¿Quién era esa persona¿Acaso era alguien que ella conocía?. Llegó al pie del vagabundo y notó que estaba envuelto en una capucha verdosa y sucia y que despedía un desagradable aroma a alcohol, pero se inclinó hacia ese hombre sin ningún miedo, sabía que era un hombre, por su voz, y tomándolo de la capucha que cubría su rostro, lo destapó…

–¡Ryoga! – Exclamó sorprendida. Si bien aquel chico tenía el cabello más largo, algo de barba y su rostro ya no era el de un adolescente, ella tenía muy buena memoria, además quien más diría esos dos nombres juntos. No había ninguna duda, solo alguien como él, que había sufrido algo muy parecido a ella podía hacerlo. –¡Ryoga, despierta!– Dijo agachándose y moviéndolo, pero el muchacho estaba perdido en el alcohol que había consumido, incluso la chica encontró una botella junto a él. Volteó a todos lados de la calle, la cual estaba extrañamente silenciosa y vacía, pero eso no significaba que no podría aparecer alguien, puesto que aun no eran las 10:00. Miró al muchacho de cabellos grises… no podía dejarlo ahí, por lo que tomándolo del brazo y sosteniéndolo firmemente lo arrastró hacia su casa, aun faltaban dos calles por pasar, pero ella era muy fuerte y Ryoga extrañamente resultaba muy ligero, era probable que estuviera más delgado de lo normal. Abrió la puerta de su casa, atravesando la marquesina de la entrada, lo único que ahí había eran las parrillas donde cocinaba, una barra (o mesa como se llame esas mesas delgadas junto a los puestos de comida rápida) y alrededor de esta seis o siete bancos. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso con Ryoga a cuestas, ya arriba dejó a su "invitado" sobre un sofá. Lo contempló un instante, en verdad Ryoga se veía mal, de buena gana le ofrecería un baño, pero era probable no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Sin ningún otro pensamiento se retiró de ahí y se desvistió para tomar un bañó, ya en la regadera, se preguntó que podría estar haciendo Ryoga, en Odaiba, pero reflexionó que era muy probable que lo despistado no se le hubiera quitado a pesar del paso de los años y hubiera llegado ahí sin proponérselo. Cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió con una pijama de pantalón y blusa de manga larga color beige, se enredó la toalla en su cabeza y se quedó en silencio, sentada en su cama, ni siquiera pudo pensar algo, se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda. Desvió su vista a su ropero y poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta allí y tomó una manta. Salió de su habitación y llegando hasta ese sofá contempló de nuevo a su "invitado" sobre el y lo cubrió con la manta, después de casi cuatro años, creyó que no volvería a encontrase con alguno de todos ellos, eso incluía por su puesto no sólo a Ranma y Akane, sino también a Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, Mousse y… desde luego Ryoga. ¿Qué habría pasado con todos ellos? El día que se fue de Tokio ni siquiera se había despedido de Ranma… supuso que eso a él no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, eran amigos, pero… sólo eso.

Dio un hondo suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, mañana tenía que ir a la escuela y hacer un examen, dio una última mirada a Ryoga y luego caminó a su cuarto, después de todo pensó que mañana tendría tiempo de hablar con él.

CONTINUARÁ…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola, hola, están ante mi primer Fic de Ranma ½, sip, cómo ven está protagonizado por dos de mis personajes favoritos Ryoga y a estas alturas ya saben de quien se trata ella¿no¿Qué tal¿No les da curiosidad saber que pasará? Pues, a mi si jajajajaja.

_Yami Hisaki_: Ush¬¬ ya vas a empezar, bueno te lo perdono solo por que alfil pudiste hacer algo decente.

Les presento a mi _Yami _¬¬ y lo de "decente" se refiere a historia no-yaoi.

Si lo leen por favor no sean tan duros conmigo… es una historia que había querido hacer desde hace mucho, solo que no se me ocurría nada, pero ¡Al fin!

Si quieren que continúe por favor déjenme algún review. Se los agradeceré enormemente.

_Yami Hisaki_: Un poco de apoyo no estaría mal.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayonara!


	2. Batalla perdida desde el inicio

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme.

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos,

"……….."– Pensamientos

_Cursiva_Recuerdos

"….." Resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 2: Batalla perdida desde el inicio.**

"Auch… me duele la cabeza… siento, como si me fuera a estallar… ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estoy?"

El chico enfocó bien su mirada hasta distinguir frente a él, el techo, un techo de concreto.

"¿Una casa?" –Se sorprendió y alzó en seguida atisbando con atención el panorama, las paredes eran blancas y habían varios adornos normales, algunos cuadros con paisajes, se alzó lo suficiente para percatarse de que se encontraba sobre un sillón en un pasillo pequeño. En dicho pasillo solo había dos mesas, la del fondo y la que estaba junto al sillón donde él estaba. En dicha mesa se hallaban unos cuantos adornos y un florero con flores artificiales. Ryoga ahora si estaba súper confundido, pues no sabía donde estaba y no podía recordar nada…– "No puede ser…" "¿Donde estoy…?" "¿Que hice ayer…?" "Ni si quiera puedo recordar lo último que hice… ¡Demonios!" – pensó frustrado y se incorporó totalmente del sillón ocasionando que la manta que tenía encima cayera al suelo. El chico de ojos cafés miró la manta con mucha extrañeza, no sabía que pensar al respecto cuando…

–Vaya, vaya. Veo que ya despertaste.

El muchacho se viró rápidamente encontrándose con una chica de largos cabellos castaños y esponjados, y de ojos azules y alargados. Parpadeó varias veces los ojos, esa chica le parecía lejanamente conocida, pero ¿De donde?

–¡Pe-perdón!– Reaccionó levantando la manta del suelo –¿Quién es usted?

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero logró mantener la calma, aunque le parecía increíble que Ryoga no la reconociera cuando ella lo reconoció al instante ayer.

–¿Usted?– Remarcó la palabra– ¿O te haz vuelto más cortes o tienes mala memoria, Ryoga?

–¿He? – Se sorprendió más –¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La chica lo miró y suspiró recargando su mano en su cintura.

–Es tu memoria, sin lugar a dudas– Contestó su propia pregunta –Bueno, si olvidabas la esquina por la que acababas de pasar hacía un minuto porque habrías de recordar mi nombre.

Ryoga se sentía cada minuto más confundido, era como si su cabeza y su memoria no quisieran recordar a esa persona, eso sumado a la resaca que casi le hacía estallar la cabeza. Pero era evidente que ella lo conocía, sobre todo por el comentario alusivo a su mala orientación.

–Perdona, pero no sé de que hablas podrías decirme ¿Quién eres? – Dijo sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

–Soy Ukyo Kuonji– Contestó ella.

–¿U-KY-O?– Replicó lentamente, asociando ese nombre con alguna parte de su pasado, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar– ¿Eres… tú? – Atinó a decir como única respuesta.

–¿Ya recordaste?

El muchacho no sabía ni que decir, realmente él y esa chica nunca fueron amigos.

Ukyo caminó lentamente rebasándolo y abriendo la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo para entrar.

–¿Qué te trae por Odaiba? – Preguntó desde donde estaba.

–¿Odaiba? –Replicó confundido, no sabía de que le hablaba.

– Si. Esto es Odaiba– Aclaró la duda del joven.

–No lo… sé… Es decir, no iba a ningún lugar en específico.

"Tal y como lo supuse"– Pensó Ukyo.

–Oye… ¿Cómo es que… terminé aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Estas en mi casa, te encontré ayer, tirado a dos cuadras de aquí, estabas perdido en el alcohol.

Ryoga recordó en seguida que el día anterior había estado tomando y se sintió algo avergonzado.

–No estaba perdido en el alcohol.

–¿En la ciudad? – Cuestionó Ukyo desde la habitación en la que estaba.

Ryoga se sintió agredido con ese comentario.

–¡Oye, si estaba perdido no es tu asunto!

Ella salió de la habitación con unas toallas en la mano, le miró fijamente y contestó.

–Tienes razón. Por eso preferí dejarte tirado en la esquina.

El muchacho reaccionó, tal vez había sido algo grosero, después de todo, Ukyo se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo hasta su casa. Estaba por disculparse cuando la chica castaña lo interrumpió.

–Oye, si quieres puedes tomar un baño. Para serte sincera: Luces terrible ¿Hace cuantos días que andas así? – Preguntó mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

–¿Así, cómo?– Se irritó el joven, no sabía si la chica era amable o sólo lo decía por molestar, aunque era cierto estaba muy desaliñado. Su cabello alborotado se veía que no lo había peinado desde días y su ropa estaba muy sucia. Pero si algo no había cambiado en Ryoga, era aquella actitud tan susceptible característica de los 16 años, además de que el malestar lo estaba poniendo más irritable.

–¿Tienes ropa para cambiarte? – Dijo Ukyo dejando caer las toallas en el sillón junto al que el joven de cabellos grises seguía parado– Sólo puedo prestarte las toallas, no tengo ropa para muchacho.

–Si, si tengo– Respondió molesto.

–Esta bien– Fue lo único que dijo y se aproximó a las escaleras para bajar– El baño está al fondo del pasillo– Alzó su vista –No creo que te pierdas ¿O si?

–Claro que no– Negó reprimiendo su enojo ante esos comentarios. Ukyo desapareció de la vista del joven.

Una vez solo, Ryoga se quedó un instante ahí parado, luego tomó las toallas que Ukyo le dejara y caminó al fondo del pasillo abriendo la puerta. Era el bañó: la regadera, la tina y el retrete. Caminó hasta adentró y llegando a la tina abrió la llave de agua caliente para llenarla y mientras se llenaba poco a poco se fue despojando de sus ropas. Lo primero que se quitó fue la camisa, dejando ver su torso, a los 16 años Ryoga ya tenía un buen cuerpo y a los 20 debería ser sumamente atractivo, desafortunadamente, el muchacho parecía haberla pasado muy mal últimamente, estaba más delgado de lo propio y aunque no se le marcaban los huesos más que de sus costillas (Un poco), era evidente que estaba demasiado delgado. Una vez sin ropa cerró la llave y se sumergió en la tina, lo tibio del agua le hizo relajarse y disminuir la resaca. Se sentía algo confundido. No sabía que decirle o como actuar con Ukyo, pues tenía que admitir que nunca se tomó la molestia de fijarse en ella, pues tanto Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo formaban el grupo de locas que andaban tras Ranma. Es más cuando Ukyo se fue de Tokio él no se dio ni cuenta hasta que Ranma preguntó por ella tiempo después…

"Ranma… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo deshacerme de ti y de…?" "¡No!" – Se agitó salpicando el agua para sacudir la cabeza y luego tomarla con ambas manos, apretando sus párpados. Llevaba los últimos dos años tratando de olvidar el pasado, pero nada parecía tener efecto, ni si quiera la bebida, y el dolor que tenía en aquel momento de cabeza, era insoportable. Era un verdadero idiota el que había dicho que la bebida servia para olvidar las penas, al contrario, recordó haber tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que le decía sus sentimientos a Akane por fin y ella le decía que a quien amaba era a Ranma, el mundo se le destruía y se ponía a llorar amargamente mientras que veía como Ranma y Akane se fundían en un abrazo lleno de amor, de ese amor que, por cerca de casi dos años no se atrevían a admitir frente a nadie, ni a sí mismos. Era la última vez que hacia algo tan estúpido como tomar, la cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía que se la había pasado tomando por varios días.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, salió del baño y secó sus cabellos con una toalla y luego se los echó hacia atrás, sin peinarlo. Su cabello le llegaba casi al hombro y su rostro ya libre de la barba lo hacía verse muy bien, pero el cabello no se lo había dejado crecer por estética, al contrario su apariencia no le importaba, pero aun así se veía bastante bien. Se vistió con alguna ropa que traía aun limpia entre sus cosas y no es que importara, pero se quedó pensando en cómo le había hecho Ukyo para cargar con él y sus cosas, aunque no era tan extraño, ninguna de las chicas que había conocido era frágil, ni si quiera Akane…

"¡Otra vez!"

¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos, por más lejos que se fueran tenían que empezar o terminar con Ranma o Akane? Decidió no pensar más y cuando estuvo listo bajó con todas sus cosas al piso inferior. Ahí se encontraba Ukyo, sentada junto a las parrillas.

–eh… Oye…

–¿Acabaste? – Preguntó ella volviéndose un poco hacia él.

–Si… gracias– Dijo un poco avergonzado.

Ukyo se percató de que llevaba su mochila.

–¿Te vas?

–Si… disculpa las molestias que te causé.

Ukyo no se había percatado de que aquel muchacho era muy cortés y eso nada tenía que ver con el "sarcasmo" que le había dicho antes, sino que en realidad era muy afable.

–¿No te duele la cabeza?– Preguntó desviando su vista de él y tomando una taza de lo que parecía café con leche y luego agregó –Me dio la impresión de que tu borrachera era de días.

–Por supuesto que no– Contestó sin emoción alguna, aunque ni él estaba seguro de cuando había empezado.

–Toma– Se interrumpieron sus pensamientos, cuando Ukyo le puso en frente una taza.

–¿Qué es esto?– Cuestionó algo confundido, mirando como el contenido de esa taza humeaba agradablemente a la vista.

–Es para la resaca y la cruda.

–No será necesario– Respondió malhumorado.

–Yo que tú, lo tomaba– Dijo la chica con displicencia colocando la taza en la "mesa" y luego tomó la de su desayuno, con sus dos manos; sin decir nada más y sin mirar hacía algún punto en específico.

Ryoga se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer, todo aquello era muy extraño, pero finalmente optó por tomar la taza y sentarse, miró con atención la mesa que en realidad era una parrilla para cocinar.

–¿Sigues cocinando… eso?– Dijo con lentitud.

–Umn… Okonomiyaki– Contestó casi de modo automático.

–Eso.

–Si, es una tradición en mi familia ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo para no tener que hablar más, como si la palabra "recuerdas" resumiera la explicación.

–Umn…– Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho, en realidad sabía muy poco al respecto –¿Por qué te fuiste? – Se atrevió a preguntar después.

–…– La chica castaña no respondió. No se imaginó que Ryoga le fuera a preguntar eso, no creyó que le importara– ¿Me vas a decir que no te lo imaginas?

–…– Esta vez fue a Ryoga al que le tocó callar, era obvio que el responsable de eso, era sin duda Ranma– Ranma… preguntó por ti…– Agregó poco después, casi en un susurro.

Ukyo lo volteó a ver sorprendida por eso.

–¿Lo… hizo?

Ryoga fijó su mirada en ella sin decir nada y con una expresión lastimosa. Ukyo se dio cuenta de la forma en que había actuado y desvió su vista regresando a su actitud pasiva.

–Ya veo– Reparó en sus palabras, exclamando con total indiferencia.

Ryoga no dijo más, miró la taza y se dio la oportunidad de tomar su contenido, el sabor era a café negro, pero mezclado con Sake, una solución bastante fuerte. Aunque bien era sabido que la resaca se curaba tomando una nueva dosis de bebida. Siguieron en silencio. Ryoga terminó con el líquido de la taza y estaba por irse, miró hacia los lados con discreción reconociendo la puerta de la salida, pero dudó en irse ¿Qué debía decir? "¿Gracias por todo, adiós?" Esa era ciertamente una conversación muy extraña, a pesar de conocerse, él y ella no había convivido lo suficiente. Pero sin duda eran muy parecidos en algo, los dos eran sombras, unos de tantos, así como él había estado entre Kuno, Gosunkugi, Mousse, entre otros, siguiendo a Ranma para derrotarlo, ya fuera por el combate libre o por Akane; Ukyo había estado entre Kodachi y Shampoo y otras tras de Ranma y Akane… peleando por su amor. De pronto le pareció a Ryoga que sus vidas siempre habían girado entorno a ellos, ¿Es que acaso no podían hacer algo más? Quizás esa era la razón por la que Ukyo se había ido de Tokio.

–¿Por qué estabas tomando?

–¿… Me vas a decir que no te lo imaginas? – Contestó Ryoga empleando las palabras de Ukyo para evitar explicaciones.

–¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que los viste? – Preguntó Ukyo con la mirada a otro lado.

–Hace… como dos años– Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa amarga.

–¿Recuerdas ese día…?

–…– Ryoga dudó en responder… ¿A dónde quería llegar Ukyo con ese interrogatorio? –…Si, lo recuerdo… fue el peor día de mi vida.

–¿El peor día de tu vida? – Replicó lentamente.

Ryoga sabía que Ukyo podría comprender lo que sentía después de todo también había estado enamorada de alguien imposible, como él. Tal vez no conocía mucho a Ukyo, pero ambos sabían como era el amor no correspondido.

–Si…– Respondió al fin –Ese fue el día que morí– Concluyó bajando la vista.

Ukyo volvió a mirar a ese muchacho de ojos color tostado, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que había querido decir con eso… ¿Acaso…?

–Ese día… ellos… se…– Ryoga tartamudeó tratando de decir algo.

Ukyo bajó la vista perturbada.

–No…, no lo… digas– Le calló con voz trémula.

El sonrió con aflicción.

–¿Pensaste que no pasaría…?

–…– Ella guardó silencio

–…Era cuestión de tiempo– Prosiguió él.

–…– Pero Ukyo volvió a guardar silencio.

–Sabes… fuiste la primera en irte.

–¿La primera?– Habló de nuevo, sólo para cuestionar esa expresión de parte del muchacho.

–"Todos ellos" desaparecieron uno tras otro…– Clavó su vista en la taza vacía que tenía al frente –creo que al final, los únicos en pie éramos Shampoo y yo…

–¿"En pie" es la frase correcta?– Ironizó la castaña.

–Fuiste la primera en huir– contraatacó.

–Más bien fui la primera en dejar de comportarme como una tonta– Dijo con Ironía, pero sus ojos temblaron por reprimir un sentimiento de dolor.

–No te sirvió de nada huir ¿Verdad?– Se defendió Ryoga de nuevo, de forma cruel, pues había notado que Ukyo había abandonado su indiferencia en cuanto le trato de decir "aquello" sobre Ranma y Akane.

Eso hizo a Ukyo estallar.

–¡¡Crees que no tengo otras metas en la vida!– Gritó, mirándolo con desprecio –¡Por lo menos yo seguí adelante, no cómo tú, que sigues vagando sin rumbo y además emborrachándote!

–¡Cállate!– Se alzó el chico azotando las manos en la parrilla –¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente luchar hasta el final con todas tus fuerzas y a pesar de eso perderlo todo!– Reprochó con su rostro lleno de dolor.

–¿"Luchar"!– Refutó Ukyo levantándose y mirándolo fríamente –¡Acaso no te diste cuenta de que nosotros solo les ayudamos a formalizar su relación! Para qué seguir luchando, si se sabe que es una batalla sin triunfo?

Ryoga enfureció aun más.

–¡Cuando hay algo bueno en tu vida sólo tratas de aferrarte a él! No importa el precio, es un deseo al que no puedes renunciar! Pero veo que tú no entiendes eso, por que nunca lo haz sentido!

–¡Me cansé!– Gritó Ukyo desesperada agachando la cabeza, cubriéndose su rostro en sus cabellos, apoyada también en la parrilla– ¡Ran-chan nunca sentiría mas que amistad por mi, lo mismo que Akane por ti! POR QUÉ AFERRARTE A ALGO QUE DUELE TANTO! – Gritó y sus ojos estaban por llorar, ya no aguantaba.

Ryoga simplemente ya no soportó todo eso y de forma automática se levantó y salió corriendo el local de Ukyo, aunque seguía siendo muy desorientado, se había fijado antes que esa era la salida y gracias a ello abandonó el lugar, para no seguir escuchando y recordando más lo doloroso que había sido todo eso…

CONTINUARÁ…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo, pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo 2, pues como ya es una costumbre para mi, el primer capítulo de todos mis fics quedan cortos por ser las introducciones los demás tienden a ser algo más largos. Aunque debo admitir que este a pesar de todo quedó un poco corto.

Agradezco enormemente a _Fiorella_, a N_adeshikoKinomoto y a H.Battosai _ por haber dejado un Review. Gracias a su apoyo me apuré a hacer el segundo capítulo y por lo tanto se los dedico a ustedes, ojalá les guste y les vea de nuevo por aquí con más reviews, les aviso que el Fic cambia de género, espero haber logrado dar la mayor coherencia a los sentimientos de Ryo-kun y U-chan, después de todo, tres años no pasan en balde.

_Yami Hisaki: Ojalá las(os) veamos por aquí de nuevo._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!


	3. Despues de la tormenta ¿Empieza otra?

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

–

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme.

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, bueno pues aquí esta otro capítulo más. Lo siento si no soy tan constante, pero estaré actualizando por lo menos cada tres semanas, revisen sus calendarios y verán que la fecha es exactamente 3 semanas desde el capítulo 2 (7 de Marzo).En serio que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más puntual que puedo, pero sin descuidar mi trabajo en la escuela y mis otros fics, los cuales trato de actualizar cada tres semanas por lo regular. Así que si por algún motivo de los ya mencionados me llego a retrazar, les pedido que sean pacientes.

_Yami Hisaki: Bueno y ahora voy a contestar los reviews, que muy gentilmente nos han dejado y agradecemos enormemente._

(_Kei-Kugodgy_) Que bueno que te parezca que mi fic es bueno, Ryo-kun y U-chan no fueron amigos pero tienen tanto en común y es eso lo que los está haciendo chocar, checa este capitulo y luego me avisas si las cosas van bien. Cuando pueda revisaré tus fics. Gracias por el review.

(_ryoga55_) OPS! Siento haberte hecho esperar pero si checas arriba ya especifiqué cada cuando estaré dando los capítulos. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y dejes de nuevo un review. Salu2!

(_saga_) Arriba está la explicación de cómo ira el tiempo con el fic. Gracias por leer, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Hasta otra.

(_H.Battosai_) Hola, me alegra verte de nueva cuenta por aquí. Y pues las peleas no van a faltar pero no te preocupes pues eso no es lo único que les espera a estos dos. Este capítulo ya es un poco más abierto y explico algunas cosillas por ahí para que no queden al aire. Ojalá te guste. Gracias por el review y por el apoyo.

(_mor_) Hola, que bien que te guste mi fic y Ryo-kun y U-chan también son mis personajes favoritos. Aquí esta la continuación espero te guste.

(_zeta zafi_) Otro más que le agrada el RyogaxUkyo, me alegra. He aquí la continuación. Ojalá te vea de nuevo por aquí. Y gracias por los ánimos.

(_Kiyone de Himura_) Kiyone-Sempai Que gusto me dio cuando ví tu review. El amor duele es cierto pero no todo es dolor Ryoga y Ukyo tienen que darse una segunda oportunidad a ellos mismos. Que alegría que te guste el fic y por fin aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero me dejes un review más para darme tu opinión. Arigatou Gozaimasu Kiyone-sempai. n.n

_Yami Hisaki: Gracias a todos por sus valiosos review, se los agradecemos muchísimo. Y sin más que agregar vayamos al fic._

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos; _Cursiva_Recuerdos; MAYUSCULA, Resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 3: Después de la tormenta… ¿Empieza otra?**

Era un nuevo día en Odaiba. Eran las 8:00 de la mañana en punto, pero por ser un día cualquiera del mes de mayo el sol ya estaba brillando en los edificios más altos de la cuidad y desde luego en el edificio del instituto Hoshimachi. Al cual Ukyo asistía desde hacia casi dos años.

–¡Ukyo-san!

Ella volteó.

–Buenos días– La saludaron dos chicas, una de nombre Aleya, de cabellos cortos y rubios. Y Haruki, una chica de largos cabellos negros siempre atados en una trenza de tres gajos.

–Buenos días, Aleya, Haruki– Las saludó con una sonrisa.

–¿Lista para el examen de Historia? –Preguntó Haruki.

–Si– Sonrió ligeramente– Estudiamos ayer lo suficiente ¿No?

Las dos chicas afirmaron con la cabeza.

–Hola– Saludó un chico de piel morena y de cabellos castaños rojizos y de ojos azul grisáceo.

–Buenos días a todos–Se escuchó otra voz más.

Los tres, a excepción de Ukyo que le quedaba de frente, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba un chico alto de cabellos dorados y lacios y de ojos verde jade. Era un chico atractivo sin lugar a dudas sobre todo por el hecho de que todas las que lo habían visto llegar y de que saludó al aire sin dirigirse a nadie en absoluto, lo saludaron en voz alta, y al unísono ruborizadas y nerviosas por su presencia, ese chico llamaba mucho la atención, sin embargo, para Ukyo y los otros tres chicos no tenía nada de impresionante y lo miraron con un gesto indiferente, Ya sabían que ese muchacho rubio le gustaba llamar la atención.

–Hola Kenta– Respondieron indiferentes regresando su vista al punto de origen e ignorándolo.

–Ukyo-san– Dijo el recién llegado– Muy buenos días, lo que más adoro de las mañanas es ver tu lindo y fino rostro– Se acercó un poco a ella con un ademán algo exagerado– ¿Cómo estas hoy?

–Bien– Fue su única respuesta y dándose vuelta ingresó al salón.

Los tres se quedaron viendo como se alejaba.

–¿Pues, Qué le pasaría? – Preguntó el castaño de ojos grisáceos dirigiéndose a las otras chicas.

–¿Por qué la pregunta Kosuke? –Le preguntó Haruki.

Kosuke alzó la mirada con incredulidad.

–¡No sé! Tal vez sólo me pareció raro que no mandara al Diablo a Kenta.

–¿Cómo que "al diablo"? –Se molestó el rubio saltándosele una vena en la frente, por el enojo, pero de pronto se le pasó– ¡…Hey! Es cierto– Reaccionó y emocionado extendió sus brazos golpeando "sin querer" a Kosuke en la cara– Quizás al fin U-chan ha comprendido cuanto la amo.

–Lo dudo– Lo miró feo el castaño sobándose la nariz por el trancazo que el rubio acaba de darle "sin querer".

–Tu nunca lo aceptarías– Le contestó mirándolo con presunción– Pero ahora lo comprobaremos– carraspeó y…– ¡U-CHAN! – La llamó y corrió para entrar al salón. Pero Ukyo salió hasta la puerta y antes de que Kentaro entrara le dio en la cabeza con su mochila.

–¡No me llames U-chan!

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de los otros tres chicos.

La primera clase transcurrió tranquila. Pero Ukyo se sentía incómoda y ansiosa, no podían aun apartar de su cabeza la discusión que había tenido con Ryoga el día de ayer, es más recordaba con total precisión todo lo que se habían dicho incluso recordaba como el muchacho salió corriendo de su casa luego de ello… Reconocía que se sintió muy vulnerable con la presencia de Ryoga en su casa. Tal vez no la conocía del todo, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella con respecto a su pasado. Y de alguna manera él representaba ese pasado que tanto se había dedicado a olvidar. Los dos estuvieron enamorados de alguien imposible, pero ¿Quién era el más patético? Sin darse cuenta ambos se comenzaron atacar con indirectas y es que estaba segura que tanto él como ella se dieron cuenta de que seguían sufriendo por el pasado.

_¡Cuando hay algo bueno en tu vida sólo tratas de aferrarte a él! No importa el precio, es un deseo al que no puedes renunciar! Pero veo que tú no entiendes eso, por que nunca lo haz sentido!_

¿De que diablos estaba hablando Ryoga? ¡Ella también estuvo luchando por el afecto de Ranma por mucho tiempo! Ranma y ella se conocían desde pequeños y por un momento llegó a pensar que eso era un punto a su favor, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que eso se había convertido en su peor desventaja, pues Ranma nunca dejó de verla como a una amiga. De hecho la última vez que habló con él, lo comprobó. Ranma no estaba buscando en ella más que a alguien que le escuchara y comprendiera, pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo eso, si desde hacía mucho que no lo hacía? No cabía duda, Ryoga había removido heridas, eso era lo que había pasado. ¿Por que había tenido que encontrarse con Ryoga, ahora que estaba empezando una nueva vida?

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos, no apartaba su mirada gris de aquel rostro blanco y de esos espejos de cristal azul; incluso se preocupó cuando Ukyo hizo un ademán de frustración y sus ojos temblaron con un sentimiento que Kosuke interpretó como dolor y tristeza. Pero, él no era el único que miraba a Ukyo. Un rubio de ojos jade también la atisbaba, pero con un gesto más serio.

Aquella clase finalmente terminó y luego vino el examen, otro más. Se encontraban en tiempo de exámenes finales. El de ese sábado era un examen de Historia de la Economía en Japón. No era que se tratara de algo tan difícil, pero lo cierto es que era demasiada información para digerirla y memorizarla; por lo que el día de ayer al igual que anteayer se habían ido a estudiar juntos, ella, sus tres amigos: Haruki, Kosuke y Aleya con Kentaro. Los cinco habían ocupado un cubículo de la biblioteca y no salieron de ahí hasta que tuvieron por lo menos una idea general de las fechas más significativas. Desde luego no era la primera vez que hacían algo así, incluso el día de anteayer Ukyo había preparado algunos Okonomiyaki para que comieran en algún receso, salvo ayer que con todo el problema con Ryoga ya no le había sobrado tiempo.

La relación que Ukyo llevaba con aquellos chicos era bastante superficial, lo aceptaba, pero desde lo de hacia tres años, ella evitaba a toda costa relacionarse más íntimamente con las personas… no quería salir lastimada de nuevo. Haruki Tenkou y Aleya Masami fueron las primeras en tratar de hacerse sus amigas y ella las había tratado de ignorar, pero casi sin darse cuenta ya no se apartaban de ella, pues pese a que se había vuelto una persona muy fría no podía dejar de corresponder la amistad que ellas le estaban brindando. Un año más tarde a ellos se unió Kosuke Taiki, amigo de la infancia de Haruki. El grupo ya estaba formado cuando Kentaro Misawa llegó…

Bueno, de hecho a Kentaro ya lo había conocido desde antes, pues el rubio era el clásico muchacho casanova que creía que traía a todas muertas por él y el ver a Ukyo no interesado en él le hizo interesarse mucho en ella y el susodicho la seguía desde que ingresó al Instituto a estudiar Economía tratando de mil formas llamar su atención cada que se topaba con ella. A Ukyo le recordaba lejanamente a Kuno Tatewaki, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, por lo que Kentaro había dejado de molestarla, un poco menos, pero en cuanto Kosuke se había unido a ellos por ser el amigo de Haruki. Kentaro se había "pegado" a ellos y ahora casi siempre estaban juntos los cinco.

Ukyo apreciaba sinceramente a esos chicos pues respetaban su forma de ser reservada y ellos valoraban los intentos de la chica de corresponder a ese afecto, debes en cuando con algún detalle como lo de los Okonomiyaki del jueves. Ni Haruki, ni Aleya trataban de descubrir más sobre el pasado de Ukyo, suponían bien al pensar que Kuonji había tenido una vida difícil y por ello no hablaba de ello. Kosuke también respetaba eso, solo Kentaro trataba de romper ese muro que mantenía a la chica tan fría, pero ella siempre lo mandaba al diablo olímpicamente, ella no hablaba nunca más de lo necesario.

Después del examen y de otras clases más finalmente la escuela termino. Y ahora los tres amigos caminaban por el atrio del instituto retirándose para ir a sus casas.

–¡Waiii! –Exclamó Haruki– Solo dos semanas más y saldremos de vacaciones.

–¡Si! Vacaciones de verano ¡sol, arena, mar! –Agregó Aleya.

–Sera estupendo– Afirmó Kosuke– Ya no puedo esperar, estas semanas van a ser una tortura.

–Si te refieres a los exámenes finales, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo– Dijo Kentaro que los alcanzó de pronto.

Ukyo no participaba en la conversación, solo caminaba en silencio, mirando el camino y recordando sin querer a Ryoga.

–Ukyo-san ¿Vendrás con nosotros? –Le hablo Aleya agachándose un poco para encontrase con la mirada de Ukyo Kuonji.

–¿Eh…?– Reaccionó un poco confundida, iba pensando en otras cosas que no había escuchado gran parte de su platica.

–¿Iras Ukyo-san? –Apoyó Kosuke la pregunta.

–¿A dónde?

–A la playa– Aclaró Aleya– Recuerdas que el año pasado fuimos, pues este año lo vamos a repetir. Y ojalá esta vez si quieras ir con nosotros.

–¿Nosotros?

Haruki sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–El año pasado Kosuke nos encontró allá y Kenta…, no sé, pero también estaba por allí.

–Ah, ya veo.

–¿Entonces? –Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo mirándola inquisitivamente.

–Lo voy a pensar–Dijo al fin con una sonrisa–Tal vez no sea mala idea ir.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Aleya tomando a Ukyo de los hombros y sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados– Ojalá te decidas ir. Veras que será muy divertido.

–Disculpen que los deje– Dijo la castaña soltándose de la otra chica– Pero debo irme para abrir cuanto antes el negocio–Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue corriendo, alzando su mano de lejos para despedirse.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron algo desconcertados. Desde ayer Ukyo parecía muy preocupada por llegar pronto a su casa. Sabían que su negocio era importante para ella, pues de ahí se abastecía para todos sus gastos, pero nunca tenía tanta prisa.

–Algo debió pasar– Rompió el silencio Kosuke y los otros tres lo voltearon a ver.

–De nuevo con eso, Kosuke– Replicó Haruki– Yo más bien pienso que estamos mejorando, al año pasado ni siquiera dudó cuando dijo que "no" iría. Al menos esta vez dijo que lo va a pensar.

Pero el chico de cabellos castaños rojizos intuía que algo le había pasado a Ukyo, pero no dijo nada más, ladeando su cabeza y clavando su mirada en el suelo. Kentaro miró el rostro de Kosuke y después miró el camino por el que Ukyo se fue.

Ukyo llegó a la calle donde estaba su casa y atisbó la esquina donde había hallado a Ryoga hace dos noches, donde habían ahora amontonadas una bolsas de basura. Siguió hasta que al fin quedó frente a su casa y al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue la mochila de Ryoga, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado abandonada la mañana de ayer, después de su discusión. Ryoga se debió haber sentido bastante mal por sus palabras…

–_¡¡Crees que no tengo otras metas en la vida!– Gritó, mirándolo con desprecio –¡Por lo menos yo seguí adelante, no cómo tú, que sigues vagando sin rumbo y además emborrachándote!_

–_¡Cállate!– Se alzó el chico azotando las manos en la parrilla –¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente luchar hasta el final con todas tus fuerzas y a pesar de eso perderlo todo!– Reprochó con su rostro lleno de dolor._

–_¿"Luchar"!– Refutó Ukyo levantándose y mirándolo fríamente –¡Acaso no te diste cuenta de que nosotros solo les ayudamos a formalizar su relación! Para qué seguir luchando, si se sabe que es una batalla sin triunfo?_

Poco después de eso Ryoga se levantó y había salido corriendo su local…

La castaña ojiazul suspiró tratando de despejar su mente ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Tomó una escoba y salió a barrer la calle. Cuando terminó de juntar la basura, alzó su vista y volteó hacia los lados de la calle, donde se cruzaban muchas personas, pero nadie conocido. ¿Dónde podría haber ido…?

"Un momento"–Pensó– "¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por donde esté? Si a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga, nosotros no somos amigos, ni lo seremos. Tal vez está en algún lugar tomando, si no viene por sus cosas es su problema ¡que haga lo que quiera!"– Pensó despectivamente– "Además aunque lo intente, regresar aquí le tomaría varios días de todos modos.

–Ukyo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Volteó hacia la calle mirando un coche detenido ahí enfrente. La puerta se abrió y de este bajó un hombre regordete, de cabellos plateados y de gesto amable. Estaba vestido con un traje gris y un portafolio del mismo color. Era más joven de lo que parecía, pero el color de sus cabellos lo hacia lucir más viejo.

La aludida sonrió al reconocerlo.

–Masato-sama. Buenas tardes.

–Buenas tardes– Le contestó aquel hombre cerrando la puerta del coche y aproximándose un poco a ella– ¿Así que ya es hora de abrir el negocio?

–Si, sólo estoy esperando a los clientes.

–Que bien. Y ¿Cómo has estado muchacha?

–Bien, Masato-sama.

–¿Y la escuela?

–Todo bien. Ahora estoy en exámenes finales. Solo un año y medio más y seré Licenciada en Economía– Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa sincera.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, muchacha. Que bueno que todo te esté saliendo bien.

–Pues, no lo habría logrado sin su ayuda, señor.

–Yo no hice gran cosa– Replicó el hombre– Todo esto lo haz logrado por tu valor; por tu persistencia y por las ganas que le hechas al trabajo.

Ukyo sonrió cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

–Pero, si usted no me hubiera ayudado a conseguir esta casa, no sé en que situación me encontraría ahora.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada de buena gana.

–De acuerdo, pero no olvides tus méritos por haber tenido tus pagos siempre puntuales.

–No gusta pasar– Ofreció Ukyo– Si quiere puedo cocinarle algo, esta va por la casa.

–No, no muchacha tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo, solo pasaba a saludarte rápido. Muchas gracias, pero será otro día.

–¿Tiene algún nuevo negocio? –Preguntó la chica apoyándose de la escoba que tenía en las manos, mirando al señor Masato.

–Si, algo así, más bien es la oportunidad y pero será mejor que me de prisa o la perderé.

–Está bien. Ojalá le vaya bien.

–Hasta luego muchacha, tal vez venga después a verte– Se despidió y abordando su coche se retiró.

Ukyo miro el coche alejarse. Ese hombre de 42 años era vendedor de Bienes raíces. Masato Kenjiro era su nombre y lo había conocido hacia tres años; tres semanas después de llegar a Odaiba. El le había facilitado la adquisición de su casa; apoyándola con pagos accesibles en plazos muy generosos. Le debía mucho a ese hombre, pues era debido a su gran ayuda que ella tenía ahora, donde vivir y donde tener su negocio, de esa forma pagaba su colegiatura y todo lo que necesitaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron sus primeros clientes de esa tarde. Ese día Ukyo tuvo muy buenas ventas, de hecho le iba muy bien en su negocio, no podía quejarse, sentía una gran satisfacción cuando cocinaba, lo único bueno que le quedaba de su pasado era continuar la tradición de su familia, el Okonomiyaki. De hecho era una excelente cocinera, pero preparar Okonomiyaki era lo que más le gustaba y le hacia feliz. Tenía planeado, cuando pudiera, expandir su negoció y tener un verdadero restaurante, pero por ahora con su pequeño establecimiento se sentía bien, no se conformaba, pero suponía que mientras no terminara la carrera de Economía podría sobre llevarlo.

Vino la tarde y tras ella la noche. Eran ya las 9:00 de la noche, aun tenía a dos clientes. Y miró por enésima vez el reloj de pared que tenía en el local. Sin darse cuenta había estado esperando que algo pasara… o que alguien llegara. Llegaron las 9:30, y sus últimos clientes se fueron. Ya era hora de cerrar. Salió del local a recoger los letreros y antes de entrar volteó hacia ambos lados de la calle sin ver a nadie conocido. Suspiró y entró colocando los carteles recargados a un lado de la pared, iba a regresó a la calle para cerrar la cortina, cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse hacia allí, se dio vuelta con suspicacia y atisbó la silueta de alguien parado frente a la entrada de su local. Estaba inclinando la cabeza hacia el piso, pero al mismo tiempo la estaba mirando. Ukyo lo miró con un gesto indiferente. Estaba por ser la 10:00 de la noche, los dos se quedaron de pie y se miraron por un instante más hasta que…

–Vaya… pensé que no volverías– Dijo Ukyo a sabiendas que era Ryoga el que estaba ahí parado.

–…Tan poco creas que estaba tan ansioso por verte de nuevo– Respondió con ironía.

–Me da lo mismo– Contestó Ukyo con frialdad– Lo que me preguntaba era qué hacer con eso– Se refirió a la mochila del joven.

–Tirarla, supongo– Dijo Ryoga con rencor– Lo mismo hiciste con tu vida pasada, que más te daba tirar algo material.

–…– Ukyo no supo que contestar, de alguna forma se sentía arrepentida por lo que había pasado esa ultima vez que se habían visto y aunque le costara aceptarlo se había preocupado por él y escucharlo decirle esas palabras cargadas de desdén la hicieron sentir mal. Pero si había algo que conocía a la percepción de Ryoga era su carácter susceptible y rencoroso, y no podía culparlo, después de todo lo ultimo que se dijeron ayer no había sido precisamente muy considerado, aunque era realmente patético que Ryoga se hiciera la victima después de que él también le dijo cosas a ella que le habían lastimado–…De hecho– Reanudó al fin la joven– Lo pensé muchas veces, no creas que no, pero luego pensé que sería una crueldad desechar las pocas pertenencias de alguien que no tiene más en su vida que eso.

–Que considerada te volviste de pronto– Replicó Ryoga apretando los dientes y sin decir más se aproximó en un movimiento seguro para tomar su mochila y largarse de ahí de una vez por todas, pero el equilibrio le falló un poco y se pasó a golpear con la parrilla que aun estaba caliente, ganándose un quemadura, pero no le importó reanudando su paso.

Ukyo lo miró atentamente y comprendió. Ryoga estaba ebrio… de nuevo, no igual que anteayer, pero lo estaba.

–¿Tomaste otra vez?

–…– El joven no respondió y al fin consiguió asir su mochila y estaba por irse.

Ukyo miró la quemadura que acababa de hacerse, su estado y dijo:

–Espera, ¿Lo hiciste por lo que te dije ayer sobre Akane? – Dijo con tono severo.

–…–El joven de nuevo guardó silencio, ya no quería recibir más humillaciones de parte de esa chica, simplemente prefería estar solo y perdido en el alcohol que estar con alguien que le recordara lo que había pasado años atrás. Sólo quería largarse de ahí y no volver a ver a nadie.

–¡Ryoga!... ¡POR QUÉ NO LO ACEPTAS! Akane no merece que sufras por ella. ¡Esto no va a solucionar nada! ¡Por que no la olv…!

Ryoga enfureció advirtiendo sus palabras.

–¡Cállate!... ¡Deja de hablar sobre mi vida como si me conocieras y entendieras lo que siento! – Gritó y lanzó su mano contra una de las parrillas en un movimiento impulsivo, pero efectuando inconscientemente el "Truco de la explosión", y acto seguido, hubo una explosión que arrojó la parrilla contra las escaleras, levantando una nube de polvo.

Ukyo cerró los ojos y gritó. Las personas que iban por la calle fueron atraídas por el ruido de la explosión y se aproximaron a ver lo ocurrido. Cuando el humo y el polvo se disiparon y Ukyo abrió los ojos miró horrorizada que gran parte de los escalones, el piso de su casa y la parrilla habían quedado destruidos.

–¡Ryoga, que hiciste! –Gritó Ukyo enojada y aturdida –¡Esas parrillas son las que utilizo para mi negocio y para preparar mi desayuno, comida y cena!... ¿Que supones que haga ahora con tan sólo una…?

–¡Es tu culpa! – Replicó Ryoga, molesto, pero al mismo tiempo arrepentido– ¡Por qué no mantienes tu boca cerrada!... ¿Crees que me siento feliz de vivir con éste dolor?... ¿Qué lo disfruto y por ello lo hago?... ¡Si tú te fuiste para poder olvidar, esa fue tu salida, Tu HUIDA, aunque trates de negarlo!... ¡Yo lo hago de esta forma! –Dijo con un ademán señalándose a si mismo y sin dejar de mirarla con desprecio y enojo– ¡Por lo menos yo no finjo ni evado mi tristeza como tú lo haces…! –Terminó y bajó la vista clavándola en el suelo, apretando sus puños, pero aun estando tan enojado las ultimas palabras abría deseado no decirlas, pero había algo más fuerte en si mismo que lo obligaba a reprochar y a querer decir todas esas cosas hirientes, lo más increíble era que a Ukyo le pasaba lo mismo por más que lo intentaba no podía callar cuando comenzaba a decir algo desconsiderado y cruel ¿Que diablos les pasaba a los dos?... ¿Acaso nunca terminarían de lastimarse con palabras?

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento y eso desconcertó a Ryoga, pues estaba esperando el contraataque de Ukyo, pero esta se estaba demorando demasiado en hacerlo. Por lo que alzó la vista y lo que vio en el rostro de Ukyo lo sorprendió mucho y lo hizo sentirse bastante mal…

Ukyo estaba parada dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras destruidas de su casa y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblando, las traicioneras lágrimas estaban escapando de sus ojos, ya no podía más, si trataba de decirle algo más a Ryoga rompería en llanto y había demasiadas personas entrometidas mirando todo aquello, no podía darle el gusto a Ryoga de verla llorar, ni a nadie, no lo haría, de ninguna manera.

–V-vete…– Dijo con voz lánguida apretando sus dientes para resistir.

–…– El joven, sabía que había hecho mal en decir todo eso, pero…

CONTINUARÁ…

_000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Eso es todo por ahora. Perdón por los que ya no quieren ver a Ukyo y a Ryoga lastimarse les aseguro que las cosas irán cambiando, solo trato de darle coherencia a la historia no olviden que estos chico estuvieron tras Akane y Ranma respectivamente por mucho tiempo no es tan fácil desprenderse de eso.

_Yami Hisaki: Ojalá las(os) veamos por aquí de nuevo._

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

15


	4. La oportunidad

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

–

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme.

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola de nuevo. Uff!...El capítulo más largo de los que he escrito (de Ranma al menos).

_Yami Hisaki: Neto y hasta lo pusiste un día antes de cumplir las tres semanas que prometiste para publicar este fic._

Bueno, pues ahora a contestar reviews.

**Saga: **Hola saga, pues no tan rápido, pero por lo menos si antes de que las tres semanas se cumplieran. Espero te guste. Salu2!

**sango900: **Gracias muchas gracias Sango. No soy ególatra ni mucho menos pero este fic de Ranma me gusta mucho escribirlo por que siento que va muy bien, simplemente manejar a Ryoga y a Ukyo es un deleite para mi es que hay mucho en ellos, no sé, pero más en Ryoga ese chico siempre la ha pasado mal. Y quería moverlo precisamente en un contexto más realista. Gracias por las porras. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. Salu2!

**H.Battosai: **Graciasme alegra mucho leer eso te agradezco mucho la información que me diste cuando conversamos por MSN gracias a eso este capítulo salió mejor y pues como verás ahora me adelante a actualizar por lo menos dos días antes. Espero verte de nuevo con un review y en el MSN, te cuidas mucho chavo. Mata ne!

**saintkanon2000: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, a mí también me gusta, XD XD, bueno un profe de literatura me recordó algo esencial a la hora de escribir, "Antes de que les guste a los demás te debe de gustar a ti lo que escribes" Y es cierto habia perdido un poco el espíritu de escritor. Y lamento los retrasos, pero soy una persona ocupada, o sin inspiración a veces XD todo depende. Bueno muchísimas gracias por el review Te cuidas!

Muchas gracias por sus revies, me encanta leerlos y ahora si vayamos al fic.

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; MAYUSCULA, Resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 4: La oportunidad.**

Todo se había quedado en silencio después de que Ryoga gritara todo aquello que su corazón ya no podía retener…, pero Ryoga alzó la vista desconcertado cuando se dio cuenta de que Ukyo no decía nada para contradecirlo, como se venía repitiendo desde que se reencontraran, y lo que vio en el rostro de Ukyo lo sorprendió mucho y lo hizo sentirse bastante mal…

Ukyo estaba parada dirigiendo su mirada hacia las escaleras destruidas de su casa y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblando, las traicioneras lágrimas estaban escapando de sus ojos, ya no podía más, si trataba de decirle algo más a Ryoga rompería en llanto y había demasiadas personas entrometidas mirando todo aquello, no podía darle el gusto a Ryoga de verla llorar, ni a nadie, no lo haría, de ninguna manera.

–V-vete…– Dijo con voz lánguida apretando sus dientes para resistir.

–…– Ryoga no supo que decir, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero no había podido contenerse… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que había dicho todo eso?... ¿Por qué habían tenido que reencontrarse?... ¿Por qué simplemente no dio las gracias esa mañana y se fue?... ¿Por qué no podía soportar las palabras de Ukyo?... ¿Por qué seguía ahí parado, como un idiota sin decir nada? –Yo…– Trató de decir algo para tratar de arreglar lo que había pasado, pero no sabía ya… ni que decir. Ukyo estaba parada frente a él, estaba llorando… y él ni siquiera podía ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que había hecho… es más no estaba seguro si quería disculparse.

Ukyo se volteó hacia él aunque sus ojos lloraban lo miró un enojo y un profundo desprecio reflejado en el zafiro de sus ojos, se acercó hasta él y…

–¡Vete!– Gritó de nuevo –¡No vuelvas más por aquí!– Lo empujó una vez con sus manos –¡no quiero verte!... ¡no quiero escucharte!... ¡no quiero saber nada más de ti!– Le dio otro empujón más acercándolo más a la puerta de la calle –¡NO QUIERO RECORDARTE!– Gritó Ukyo al final con un ultimo empujón lo había echado fuera del local.

Todos los mirones de la calle se apartaron solo un poco al ver esto. Una vez echado fuera a Ryoga. Ukyo jaló la cortina y cerró el local frente a la cara de todos, quedando Ryoga y le resto en la oscuridad de la calle.

–Pobre muchacha…

–Que muchacho tan desconsiderado…

–¡Que barbaridad! La debió haber lastimado mucho…

–Que lastima que haya personas así.

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios que Ryoga escuchó y enfureció ¿Quiénes se creían esas personas para opinar?

–¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Ustedes no saben nada!– Gritó el muchacho –¡Nada!– Remarcó y echó a correr alejándose de ahí a toda prisa.

…

Corrió y corrió sin parar y sin rumbo fijo. Recordando esa mañana del jueves…

–"_Todos ellos" desaparecieron uno tras otro…– había dicho él clavando su vista en la taza vacía que tenía al frente –creo que al final, los únicos en pie éramos Shampoo y yo…_

–_¿"En pie" es la frase correcta?– Ironizó Ukyo._

–_Fuiste la primera en huir– contraatacó él._

–_Más bien fui la primera en dejar de comportarme como una tonta– Dijo con Ironía, pero sus ojos temblaron por reprimir un sentimiento de dolor._

"Se lo merecía. Es una altanera insoportable"– Pensó el muchacho cruelmente sin parar su carrera– "Siempre cree tener la razón" –Pero entonces recordó también…

…_El Jueves…_

–_¡Cuando hay algo bueno en tu vida sólo tratas de aferrarte a él! No importa el precio, es un deseo al que no puedes renunciar! Pero veo que tú no entiendes eso, por que nunca lo haz sentido!_

–_¡Me cansé!... ¡Ran-chan nunca sentiría mas que amistad por mi, lo mismo que Akane por ti!... ¿POR QUÉ AFERRARTE A ALGO QUE DUELE TANTO?–_

El muchacho tropezó con unos botes de basura en una esquina y cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? –Pensó tendido en el suelo.

…_El jueves…_

–_¡¡Crees que no tengo otras metas en la vida!– Gritó, mirándolo con desprecio –¡Por lo menos yo seguí adelante, no cómo tú, que sigues vagando sin rumbo y además emborrachándote!_–

…_Hoy…_

–_¡Ryoga, que hiciste! –Gritó Ukyo enojada y aturdida –¡Esas parrillas son las que utilizo para mi negocio y para preparar mi desayuno, comida y cena!... ¿Que supones que haga ahora con tan sólo una…?–_

–¡Maldición!– Golpeó el piso de pronto, destruyéndolo, sorprendido por esto se incorporó un poco para quedar hincado y mirar lo que había echo... y la memoria de cuando una de sus pañoletas afiladas le cortó el cabello a Akane lo asaltó de pronto… esa noche al igual que aquel día debido a una de sus acciones impulsivas había perjudicado al alguien… alguien que no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba… sus sentimientos y su dolor no eran culpa de Ukyo sino del maldito pasado que sin proponérselo le hacia recordar…

–¡Maldición! –Volvió a repetir presionando sus ojos; apretando sus puños y apoyado en el asfalto. En entonces recordó el rostro de Ukyo llorando y lleno de… ¿Dolor?... Si, de dolor de pronto esa imagen se traslapó con otra del pasado, en donde veía a Akane con el rostro bañado en lágrimas con sus lindos ojos grises temblando por el pesar y la suplica.

–_Por favor Ryoga… ¡basta!... detente… te lo suplico_–

Un gruñido de dolor escapó por la garganta del joven de cabello negro cenizo. ¿Por qué había tenido que recordar eso?... ¿Por qué?

–_¿POR QUÉ AFERRARTE A ALGO QUE DUELE TANTO?–_Resonaron las palabras de Ukyo en su cabeza.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Después de echar a Ryoga, Ukyo corrió a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama donde al fin en la soledad se entregó totalmente al llanto. ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo eso?... ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrase a Ryoga?... ¿y por que cada que se veían peleaban sin compasión tratando de destruirse el uno al otro con palabras?

–¡Rayos…!–Profirió la chica apretando las cobijas. ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidaba el pasado y ya?... ¿Por qué no había podido controlar sus sentimientos…?... ¿Por qué Ranma…? No pudo continuar. Se abrazó a si misma y se encogió en la cama quedando en posición fetal mientras que una memoria de cómo su vida pasada se había comenzado a desmoronar la asaltó de pronto…

_Hace tres años…_

_Recordaba a Ranma caminando solitario y tranquilo por la orilla de la reja que rodeaba el canal. Su mirada parecía muy distraída… el muchacho en sí, se veía muy distante. El pelinegro detuvo su paso y desvió su vista hacia el agua y la mirada del chico tembló perturbado por algo que parecía haber visto y agachándose en la reja miró como se había quedando espectando detenidamente hacia las aguas… Quince minutos antes le había visto dejar a Akane en la escuela…_

–_Ranma ¿Nos vamos?_ – Dijo Akane.

–_He… no. Adelántate, voy a quedarme un rato más_– Contestó Ranma.

_La chica de cabellos cortos y azules lo miró desconcertada, pero inmediatamente hizo un gesto de enojo._

–_¿A dónde vas?_

–…– _Pero su prometido no dijo nada, sólo la contempló con seriedad._

–_Ah, con que no quieres decirme._

–_Sólo necesito estar solo– Contestó Ranma simplemente– Te veré después– Y le dio la espalda saliendo el salón. Dejando a la chica de ojos grises muy confundida. Mientras que ella los miraba discretamente._

_Cuando Ranma salió de la escuela ella lo había estado siguiendo desde lejos y ahora lo veía de cuclillas en la reja del canal, mirando perdidamente las aguas de éste._

–_¿Hay algo interesante en el agua?– Le preguntó al fin llegando a una distancia considerable tras él._

_Ranma sonrió al escuchar su voz._

–_Si._

–_¿Y qué es?– Preguntó por segunda vez, divertida, aproximándose a la reja junto a su amigo._

–_Es interesante como el agua, además de reflejar tu imagen, refleja lo que en ella quieres ver._

_La castaña se sorprendió mucho al escucharle decir eso._

–_¿Ran-chan?_

_El muchacho de la trenza se incorporó y saltando bajó de la reja, quedando al lado de su amiga de la infancia._

–_Vamos a tu casa U-chan._

_Ukyo se ruborizó de golpe ante la proposición._

–_Ah… C-claro– Sonrió al fin– Supongo que quieres comer algunos Okonomiyaki, ¿Verdad?_

–_También– Sonrió el joven mirando apaciblemente el cielo._

–_¿Por qué dejaste a Akane-chan?– Preguntó mientras caminaban._

–_Necesitaba pensar– Dijo el chico de la trenza con algo de seriedad._

–_¿Umn…?_

–_Sabes que pensar junto a Akane es imposible– Agregó imitando el rostro enojado de Akane._

–_Es cierto– Respondió Kuonji echándose a reír, mientras que Ranma la veía con una calmada sonrisa._

"Ranma… "– Profirió con dolor –¿Cuál es la finalidad de vivir recordándote?... Tu nunca… NUNCA…– Sin dejar de abrazarse así misma en la cama y ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ya eran cerca de las 23:00 horas…

El muchacho de cabellos cenizos y de ojos color tostado ahora estaba en un callejón recargado de la pared y sentado en el suelo, su mirada estaba perdida… y recordaba de nuevo y sin querer más fragmentos de su pasado.

_Hace un año…_

_Ranma estaba parado en uno de los parques de Nerima y él se encontraba frente a él. Ranma tenía varios vendajes en la cara y en los brazos y era muy probable que tuviera más bajo la ropa. Miraba tan tranquilamente el cielo que parecía disfrutar de ese silencio y de la compañía silenciosa de él. _

_Ranma estaba tan cambiado… recordaba que ese día en especial estaba más taciturno que cualquiera a pesar de lo que había acontecido "el día anterior". Ryoga por su parte procuraba no verlo… no podía creer lo que pasaba… no podía ni siquiera imaginarse y entender por qué razón Ranma no estaba enojado con él como usualmente lo habría estado hacia dos años atrás. No estaba planeando vengarse, ni parecía interesado de reclamar una revancha o algo así._

_Simplemente lo había citado para hablar… pero el caso era que no estaba diciendo nada sólo estaba ahí disfrutando de su compañía…_

–_Sabes… Ryoga– Habló al fin– No me había dado cuenta antes… sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy descuidado, pero– Apartó su mirada del cielo y la clavó en el suelo con una sonrisa apacible– Ahora lo entiendo. Porque aún en las situaciones más difíciles, más tontas o más estúpidas que he pasado o hecho, tú has estado ahí conmigo Ryoga… incluso cuando necesitaba de un buen escarmiento por mi actitud tan infantil y obstinada…– Declaró alzando su brazo derecho y mirando uno de sus vendajes –Eres un buen amigo Ryoga, no sé como agradecer el que siempre te preocupes por mí y por Akane…_

_Pero él estaba en shock en ese momento; eso era lo último que se habría imaginado que Ranma diría… El pelinegro de ojos azules se volvió a él encontrándose con sus ojos tostados y le sonrió de nueva cuenta agregando:_

–_No soy bueno en esto y es cierto que no hay otra forma de hacerlo, pero gracias por todo Ryoga-kun y ya no te preocupes más por Akane y por mi, a partir de ahora, ella y yo vamos a estar bien…_

Ryoga reprimió el resto de esa conversación… no podía soportarla… aun no sabía como era que su corazón lo había resistido esa vez…

"Ranma"– Profirió Ryoga en un susurro, al recordar esa semana antes de que se fuera totalmente de Nerima y se alejara de Ranma y… Akane– "Yo no era tu amigo, idiota… era tu rival"– Apretó sus puños.

Se levantó del callejón y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo por Odaiba… hubiera deseado ser el mismo de antes… aquel que se perdía fácilmente hasta en una casa… quizás así sus pies le llevarían lejos de Odaiba…

–_Eres muy noble Ryoga– _Las palabras de Akane rodaron por su cabeza y se cuestionó. ¿En verdad era tan noble, como se lo decía Akane?... y entonces… ¿Por qué se había portado así con Ukyo?... ¿Cuál era la finalidad de querer hacerse daño con esas palabras hirientes? Eso tenía que acabar…

–_¡Acaso no te diste cuenta de que nosotros sólo les ayudamos a formalizar su relación!–_

Ryoga se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a la casa de Ukyo de nuevo, el hecho de que llegara a hasta ahí y el recordar las palabras de Ukyo el jueves no pudo hacer más que sonreír con amargura. Tal vez la razón por la que no quería escuchar a Ukyo era porque de algún modo sabía que tenía razón en algunas de sus palabras.

Él era el rival de Ranma, pero al final siempre terminó apoyándolo e indirectamente le ayudó a aclarar sus sentimientos por Akane. Akane tenía razón… era muy noble, "demasiado noble" por no decir estúpido, al final siempre terminaba ayudando a las personas aun a costa de sus propios sentimientos y felicidad.

Se dejó caer frente a la casa de Kuonji y se recargó de la cortina… estaba cansado de pensar…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Al día siguiente. Era domingo. Ukyo se levantó temprano, como lo hacia siempre, a pesar de ser domingo. La noche anterior se la había pasado llorando, recordando cosas que hasta antes de pelear con Ryoga permanecían enterradas en su mente. Tanto que hasta le dolía la cabeza. Al final cuando había caído dormida no fue por sueño sino por el cansancio de tanto llorar. Esa mañana ni si quiera tenía ganas de trabajar, después de todo, le costaría más trabajo hacerlo ahora que tenía una parrilla menos. Después de bañarse se vistió con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca de manga corta y amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo. Luego bajó. Y se detuvo hasta donde las escaleras aun estaban integras y miró todo el desastre de nuevo, la noche de ayer después de que había echado a Ryoga ella solo corrió a cerrar las cortinas ahuyentando a todos los mirones y después se encerró en su cuarto a llorar. Pero ya había sido suficiente de "lagrimitas", esta mañana no tenía tiempo para tonterías, como si con llorar fuera a solucionar algo.

Un gesto despreciativo se formó en su rostro al ver toda la destrucción de anoche, ayer ni había tenido tiempo de examinarlo con cuidado.

El piso no estaba tan dañado, los últimos cinco escalones de la escalera si habían terminado mal y la parrilla estaba totalmente destrozada. El piso tenía remedio, al menos por ahora sería suficiente con barrer los restos de los escalones de él, si quitaba esa parrilla de ahí tal vez se viera "decente" el lugar de nuevo.

"Ojalá no me hubiera encontrado a Ryoga, nunca"– Pensó con ese gesto indiferente que le había acompañado por más de tres años desde que vivía sola.

Tomó una escoba y medio barrió las piedras que se habían levantado. Movió con sus manos la parrilla deformada. Ryoga era muy fuerte no había duda, pero tampoco tenía que haberlo demostrado con su parrilla. Una sonrisa desdeñosa se vio en su rostro. Había pasado casi cuatro años pensando que nunca más volvería a encontrarse con nadie que le recordara todas las tonterías cometidas en su adolescencia. Aceptaba que pensó que si se alejaba de Ranma y Akane y de todos podría empezar una nueva vida y los olvidaría, pero lo cierto era que no lo había hecho y no podía… si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado a Ryoga todo iría también como siempre, y no tendría problemas como éstos…

Abrió la cortina del negocio y miró hacia fuera… la mañana estaba tan tranquila y apenas y pocas personas andaban por ahí, claro el domingo era día de descanso para varios, pero no para ella, y sumado a lo acontecido el día anterior mucho menos tenía tiempo para descansar.

–Buenos días– Le saludaron.

–Buenos días– Respondió por protocolo.

–¿Estas bien Ukyo?

–Si, algo parecido– Contestó la castaña con poco interés volviendo al interior del local.

–Por todos los cielos, con la luz del día se ve peor que ayer. ¿No tendrás problemas?– Agregó aquella persona ingresando un poco al lugar, solo lo propio para no molestar a Ukyo.

–Es posible– Dijo Ukyo volviendo hacia las escaleras y barriendo los trozos de concreto con la escoba.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, muchacha?

–No, estaré bien– Contestó con frialdad.

–Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo, cualquier cosa, a mi esposo y a mi. ¿De acuerdo?

Ukyo se detuvo de lo que hacia para dignarse a mirar a esa persona. Se trataba de una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabellos tan negros como la noche, rostro blanco y ojos cafés oscuros, Yohko Kimura: Su vecina. La casa de Ukyo estaba justo en la esquina de la calle y esa señora vivía al lado de su casa, después de un local desocupado.

–Bueno– Fue lo único que contestó Ukyo.

Y un segundo después la señora Kimura había desaparecido de ahí.

Un coche se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Ukyo, ella no prestó mucha atención hasta que escuchó…

–Buenos días, Ukyo.

Ella se volvió atisbando a Kenjiro Masato.

–Masato-sama…

El hombre de gesto gentil llegó hasta allí.

–Justo como lo supuse, pensé que ya te encontraría levantada a esta hora.– Sonrió –Tengo una sorpresa para ti, muchacha.

–…– Ukyo no dijo nada. Lo cual desconcertó un poco al señor Kenjiro.

–¿Ukyo?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Te encuentras bien?

–No…– Respondió Ukyo con un gesto lúgubre.

Masato se preocupó y avanzó un poco hasta quedar en el umbral del local desde ahí se percató de los destrozos.

–¿Qué fue lo que…?– Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que Ukyo se aferraba a él y comenzaba a llorar– Ukyo…

Ella reaccionó de lo que hacia y se alejó al instante, sentía un gran respeto y apreciaba a ese hombre como a un padre, y aun estaba muy vulnerable por lo acontecido, pero recordó su renuencia a mostrar sus sentimientos.

–Lo-lo siento…–Titubeó quedándose de pie a unos pasos de Kenjiro Masato, mientras que cruzaba sus brazos y los apretaba con sus manos.

–¿Qué pasó, muchacha? – Preguntó con un tono tranquilo y reconfortante – ¿Quién hizo esto…?

–Eso… ya no importa… pero ahora, no sé… ¿Qué voy a hacer…? Usted sabe que yo… dependo totalmente de mi trabajo… yo no tengo a quien más recurrir y… y yo…

–Tranquilízate muchacha, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Ukyo alzó su mirada azul.

–No, Masato-sama… usted ya ha hecho mucho por mi… yo no quiero causarle más molestias.

–No es ninguna molestia muchacha, está bien que seas una chica que quiere salir adelante sola, pero hay que reconocer cuando es que en verdad necesitamos que alguien nos eche una mano, ¿Comprendes?

–… Si, pero ahora lo que necesito es reunir el dinero para reparar esto… y reponer la parrilla descompuesta.

–Mira… tal vez yo pueda conseguírtela, después tú me la pagas con pagos cortos para que no tengas problemas para tu colegiatura y tus demás necesidades fundamentales. ¿De acuerdo?

–Gracias…– Sonrió Ukyo secando sus lágrimas.

–Pero ¿En verdad no importa quien hizo esto?... me preocupa mucho que el que lo hizo se quede sin castigo.– Dijo Kenjiro Masato con voz grave, conocía a Ukyo desde hacía mucho, de hecho desde que llegó a Odaiba como para conocer toda la serie de dificultades por las que pasó para obtener esa casa y ese negocio. Ukyo era una muchacha que ya había pasado por muchos sufrimientos y sacrificios a su joven edad, no podía aceptar que alguien quisiese perjudicarla de esa manera. ¿Quién podía haberle causado tanto daño a esa muchacha en tan solo un día?

Ukyo negó.

–No… además creo que…– Se volvió mirando el lugar– En gran medida fue culpa mía… lo que pasó

Kenjiro Masato se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–No hay justificación. Esto está mal, pero no te preocupes que te facilitaré la adquisición de las reparaciones, veras que todo estará bien. ¿Si?

Ukyo afirmó con la cabeza.

–Y... ¿A que venía Masato-sama? –Preguntó la chica.

Kenjiro se puso una mano en el cabello como si algo lo preocupara y vaciló.

–Bueno… lo que pasa es que…

–¿…?

– Mira… ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo me dijiste que esperabas poder extender tu negocio algún día?

Ukyo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Si.

–¿Y recuerdas que ayer me invitaste a comer y te dije que no podía quedarme porque tenía un negocio importante en manos?

–Ajá…

–¿Vez el local desocupado?– Dijo refiriéndose al que estaba al lado de la casa de Ukyo.

Ukyo abrió más los ojos sorprendida.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Estuve visitando al dueño desde hacia unas semanas tratando de convencerlo de poner en venta su localidad, estaba seguro de que si lo lograba, tu querrías adquirirlo para tu restaurante.

–¿Y que pasó?

–Pues ayer mismo cerramos el trato y al fin lo ha puesto a la venta, solo era cuestión de que te mostrara los términos, los aceptaras y comenzar a pagar para adquirirlo.

Ukyo se quedó atónita… pero al instante se sintió que caía de un lugar muy alto hacia el fondo, decepcionada… había estado esperando por una oportunidad como esa desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora que al fin la tenía… se daba cuenta de los gastos para reparar la casa y reponer la parrilla no le permitirían recaudar el dinero suficiente para pagar la localidad. ¡No podía ser! Bajó la vista y apretando sus puños dijo:

–No… creo que ahora pueda…

De pronto alguien interrumpió sus palabras…

–¡Acepta!

Ukyo reconoció esa voz y volteó. Kenjiro también volteó atisbando a un muchacho que parecía estar entre los veinte años, de cabellos largos color negro cenizo y ojos color tostado. El cual miraba a Ukyo con el rostro tranquilo y compasivo.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– Reaccionó Ukyo con aversión, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kenjiro.

–Tienes que aceptar– Dijo Ryoga.

–¡Y con que esperas que lo pague!– Replicó Ukyo –No me lo gané, tengo solo la oportunidad de…– Se corrigió y agregó con hastío y desprecio –No, de hecho: "No la tengo", gracias que TU me dejaste en esta situación– Dijo refiriéndose al local destruido.

Kenjiro reaccionó. ¿Entonces había sido ese joven el responsable de los daños en el local de Ukyo?

–Lo sé– Dijo Ryoga asumiendo la responsabilidad –Siento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas.– Se disculpó Ryoga inclinándose un poco con los ojos cerrados. –Pero tienes que aceptar la oferta.

–¿Y crees que con que te disculpes se va a solucionar todo por arte de magia?– Reprochó de nuevo.

–No, ya sé que no– Se alzó Ryoga y la miró con seriedad– Pero yo te pagaré los daños que causé y además te ayudaré a pagar ese local.

–¡ ¡ ¡ ¡…!– Ukyo se quedó atónita, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿ ¿Ryoga le iba a ayudar a pagar el local?

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno, pues ahí está ¿Qué les pareció? Le dije que las cosas irían cambiando.

_Yami Hisaki: No pos si. Las cosas van cambiando, pero cada vez los metes el más líos y según me dijiste y les dijiste (A los lectores) que pensabas solucionarles las vida. _

¿Cuándo dije eso?... ¡Alucinas! Yo siempre meto en problemas a los personajes, sabes que soy experta en ello XDD.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya lo creo que si, pero bueno, se pone interesante. _

Por cierto que es probable que me tarde un poquito más del tiempo establecido (Tres semanas) en colocar el siguiente capítulo. Pero no se preocupen que aunque me tarde terminaré el fic.

Yami Hisaki:_ Ojalá las(os) veamos por aquí de nuevo._

Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres. ¿Ok?

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

17


	5. ¿Y ahora?

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

–

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma Nibunnoichi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme.

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, ¿Aun se acuerdan de mi? Primero que nada una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado desde hace casi como dos meses y medio ahora si, perdí la cuenta, es que tuve muchos trabajos en la escuela y no tenía tiempo para escribir. Fue horrible fue horrible, pero no salí tan mal en la escuela y ahora con un poco de tiempo libre les traigo el capítulo 5.

_Yami Hisaki: Ahora si le echaste muchas ganas… ¬¬ pero a la escuela, porque al capítulo..._

¬¬X ¿Tienes algún problema con mi capítulo?

_Yami Hisaki: No, pero te quedó corto v.v_

Bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews.

**Saga**: Hola Saga, disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo 5. Ojalá te guste. Salu2!

**Kei-Kugodgy**: ¿Ya verdad? Jajaja espero que te parezca así en este capítulo aunque le pasado les sigue produciendo fricciones. Ojalá vea tu review en este capítulo también y las razones por las que Ryoga y Ukyo dejaron Nerima después las aclararé. No os impacientéis n.n. Gracias por seguir la historia.

**H.Battosai**: Pues ya vez que las peleas casi están por concluidas, pero el pasado les sigue molestando. Van a tener unos cuantos problemas más, pero ya se van a llevar mejor. Gracias por leer y por esperarme. Gracias y ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**Nacho**: Gracias por tu opinión y pues no actualice pronto por labores escolares, pero ya estoy aquí. Ojalá te vea de nuevo por aquí. ¡Te cuidas!

**SaQhra**: Gracias por tu apoyo. Aquí está. Disculpa por la tardanza ¡Te cuidas!

**Kiyone Eiri Uesahi**: Hola, Kiyone-sempai, gracias por leer mi historia n.n. Ryoga es un buen chico como lo dice Akane en sus recuerdos y pues el tiene las mejores intenciones, pero Ukyo ¬¬… bueno, haber que opinas. Gracias por el apoyo y pues me fue bien en la School y hasta ahorita, estoy actualizando, definitivamente mi prioridad era escuela. Salu2!

Aclaraciones:

– Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; MAYUSCULA, Resaltar palabras o frases.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Capítulo 5: ¿Y ahora…?**

–Gracias por venir– Contestó Ukyo después de recibir el pago de un comensal y poco después de eso, el cliente se retiró.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana. Y no había muchos clientes, aunque eso no era tan desafortunado, pues era probable que si tuviera más tendrían que hacerles esperar mucho. Después de irse el último cliente, se quedó parada un momento fijando su mirada en la parrilla y luego alzó la vista mirando hacia la calle. Lentamente comenzó a caminar, rodeando la única parrilla que tenía, aproximándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta y conforme se acercaba a la salida veía más el panorama matutino de la calle, aunque en realidad estaba más centrada en fijar su vista en la esquina inferior derecha del marco de la puerta. Continuó hasta que atisbó allí un trozo de tela color negro. Entonces se detuvo, cerró sus ojos y lanzando un leve suspiro regresó a su lugar tras la parrilla.

"Todavía sigue ahí…"– Pensó.

_Esa mañana…_

_Ukyo estaba atónita, de pronto le pareció que lo que había escuchado, fue sólo un engaño de su oído, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Ryoga había dicho que le pagaría los daños? ¿Qué le ayudaría a adquirir el local para su restaurante? Nada de eso parecía tener sentido… era… ilógico._

_---¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó de nuevo, anonadada._

_---Dije que te voy a pagar– Bajó la vista y agregó– y a ayudarte a pagar el local---_

_---…No es posible– Dijo Ukyo al fin– Esto debe ser una broma– Dijo con amargura– ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso…---_

_---Ya lo sabes, yo fui el que te causó estos problemas---_

_Ukyo sonrió con ironía._

_---¿Ha, si? ¿Y como se supone que vas a hacer eso?---_

_---Como sea– Dijo el pelinegro fijando sus topacios en los zafiros de Ukyo– No sé como, pero lo haré._

_---¿Qué no sabes cómo?– Reiteró más sorprendida que otra cosa –Solo quiero que te vayas de aquí– Dijo molesta de nuevo –¡Cuantas veces más te lo tengo que repetir!_

_---Pues no– Dijo Ryoga caminando hasta llegar frente al local y dejándose caer sentado junto a la puerta de éste---_

_---Oye…– Exclamó Ukyo sorprendida---_

_---Dije que voy a ayudarte y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aceptes---_

_---¡Uy! ¡Eres un necio! – Replicó– ¿Acaso quieres causarme más problemas?---_

_Ryoga guardó silencio. Cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos._

_---Ukyo---_

_Ella se volteó, atisbando a Masato que aun seguía ahí._

_---ah… Masato-sama… yo…---_

_---¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?– Preguntó el hombre---_

_---No–Dijo Ukyo volviendo su vista a Ryoga– ya se irá es solo un vagabundo… una molestia.---_

_Hibiki ni se inmutó al escuchar eso de parte de la joven._

_---¿Qué hago con respecto al local?---_

_Ukyo bajó la vista._

_---No, lo sé…---_

_---¡Acepta!---_

_Los dos regresaron su vista a Ryoga. El muchacho los miraba desde donde se habia sentado._

_---¡Tu no te metas!---_

_---Está bien– Dijo Masato Kenjiro interrumpiendo otra posible discusión– Entonces vendré el martes._

_---Gracias masato-sama– Respondió Ukyo sonriendo.---_

_Ryoga la atisbó con detenimiento en ese momento._

_El vendedor de bienes raíces miró con el rostro grave a Ryoga por unos instantes y el muchacho le regresó la mirada sin apartarla._

_---Hasta luego muchacha– Dijo Masato regresando su mirada a Ukyo– Que estés bien y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien– Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abordar su auto y retirarse---_

_Ryoga atisbó aun la sonrisa de Ukyo, pero luego vio como se viró hacia él y ahora aquella sonrisa era sustituida por el mismo gesto hastiado que le viera desde el jueves. Kuonji se aproximó al local y sin si quiera mirarle se paró bajo el marco de la puerta._

_---Será mejor que te vayas Ryoga…– Dijo con tono frío– Lo que te dije ayer… es cierto– Fue lo único que dijo y entró al local---_

De eso ya iba a ser como dos horas. Ya eran las 11:00, las personas pasaban por enfrente del local y se quedaban atisbando a Ryoga sentando, ahí sin moverse. El joven abrió los ojos y volteando a ver su mochila la jaló y la abrió, de ahí sacó lo que parecía un estuche de piel… color negro.

Ukyo acaba de hacer varios Okonomiyakis, para tenerlos listos en caso de que llegaran clientes y ahora se disponía a lavar algunos de los platos sucios que ya habían quedado. Apenas iba a empezar, cuando…

­–¿Ukyo-san?

La chica reaccionó al reconocer aquella voz y volteó. Si, ahí estaba…

–Aleya– Dijo atisbando a su amiga. Quien se encontraba parada aun afuera de la puerta. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul, y unos zapatos blancos de tacón mediano.

–Buenos días– Ingresó al local cautelosamente con las manos tras de si– ¿Cómo va el negocio?

–Ah…– Se apartó del lavabo y apenas iba a decir algo cuando…

–¡ah! ¡cielos! ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Se angustió la chica al ver las escaleras destrozadas, aunque Ukyo había hecho todo para que no luciera tan mal el lugar era evidente que algo grave había ocurrido, de hecho lo era, la técnica de la explosión de Ryoga era precisamente eso, una explosión.

–ah… eso…–Dijo Ukyo con algo de hastío, ya se estaba hartando de escuchar la misma pregunta toda la mañana y eso que apenas eran las 11:00– Fue un accidente… fue…– pero no pudo terminar.

–¿¡Pero tú te encuentras bien Ukyo-san? – Rodeó la parrilla hasta llegar junto a ella y tomarla de los brazos– ¿No te lastimaste?

–No– Murmuró Kuonji sin decir más.

–Que bueno– Se tranquilizó la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, bajando un poco la vista y soltando los brazos de Ukyo– ya veo… ¿Acaso era por esto que ayer estaba tan preocupada? Lo lamento Ukyo-san no pensé que tuviera tantos problemas.

–Descuida, que estoy bien– Sonrió muy levemente. Sabía que Aleya era una chica muy amable y que siempre se preocupaba mucho por las cosas pero sobre todo por las personas que apreciaba y sabía que estaba en verdad muy preocupada por ella aunque ella siempre fuera tan distante de Haruki, Kosuke y… de Kentaro también– Ahora dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Continuó.

–Ah… no quiero molestarte– Dijo sin alzar la vista –Pero Haruki, Kosuke y… también Kentaro, nos vamos a reunir en unas hora para ir a pasear o ir al cine. Sabes lo pesado que ha estado el instituto por los exámenes y pensábamos que estaría bien descansar un poco y distraernos. Yo venía a invitarte a ir con nosotros, pero… tampoco quiero molestarte.

–No es ninguna molestia, pero…– Dijo Ukyo caminando hacia la salida.

–Entiendo que estás muy ocupada, pero…– Alzó la vista para verla– Pero, no es bueno que trabajes tanto.

–Tengo que hacerlo Aleya… y ahora con lo que ha pasado, necesito reunir más dinero para las reparaciones– terminó de decir rebasando el marco y volteando por reflejo hacia donde estaba Ryoga, descubriendo que, de hecho, ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Ya se fue?" – Pensó– "Era obvio" – Entre cerró sus ojos– "Es mejor asi… desde que llegó solo he tenido… problemas…"

_---Dije que voy a ayudarte y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aceptes---_

"Seguro…– Se dijo con indiferencia al recordar eso… ya sabía que por eso no podía confiar en las personas.

–Que lástima que no puedas– Agregó la chica de cabellos rubios, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ukyo– Bueno… pues entonces, nos veremos el lunes en el Instituto– Salió del local, pasando aun lado de ella, algo triste.

Eso hizo a Ukyo sentir mal. No podía negar que Aleya, Haruki, Kosuke… y hasta Kentaro, sólo trataban de ser sus amigos. No era que no lo valorara, pero hacia tres años su corazón le había dicho que no volviera a crear lazos con nadie, la gente siempre terminaba defraudándola… Su mejor amigo… su primer amor… hasta sus padres… Por que abrir su corazón, si al final siempre terminaría, sola y lastimada…, pero…

–Aleya…– Dijo interrumpiendo la ida de la chica de vestido azul– Voy a estar ocupada pero… si vienen más tarde… pueden comer… aquí– Terminó de decir con algo de inseguridad… ¿Por qué de pronto se le había ocurrido eso?

–¿En serio? – Dijo Aleya, volteándose lentamente hasta verla. Y con el rostro sorprendido a más no poder.

Al ver el rostro sorprendido de la otra Ukyo sonrió.

–Claro.

–¡Gracias Ukyo-san! –Regresó la chica hasta ella y le tomó de los brazos– le diré a Haruki, a Kosuke y a Kentaro– Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue corriendo muy emocionada.

Ukyo suspiró con cansancio, pero sonrió. Luego se dio cuenta de que Aleya se había ido sin que ajustaran la hora en que podían venir, sonrió de nuevo, a veces esa chica era algo despistada.

–Cuando hablas con esa chica, pareces una persona amable.

Ukyo reconoció esa voz.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia– Cerró los ojos y descansó su brazo en su cadera –¿Y por que has vuelto?– Preguntó sin voltear –Se supone que ya te habías ido.

–Ya te dije que no me iré hasta reparar los problemas que te causé– Dijo Ryoga con simpleza.

La rebasó y dejó caer su mochila al suelo; sentándose frente al local de la chica de nuevo y en el mismo lugar.

–Ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda.

Ryoga no le hizo caso y sacando el estuche negro lo abrió, sacando de éste una cámara fotográfica.

Ukyo se percató de ello.

"¿Una cámara?"– Pensó.

Ryoga colocó la cámara frete a su cara y moviendo la lente enfocó el rostro de Ukyo.

–¿Que pretendes hacer con esa cámara?

–Tomar fotos, para eso sirve una cámara ¿no?

–¿Tomas fotos? –Preguntó sorprendida.

–Si, ¿Es algo tan difícil de creer? –Agregó enfocando varios puntos de la calle.

–Viniendo de ti…si.

–Oye– Dijo Ryoga bajando la cámara y alzando su vista para verla con algo de fastidio– ¿De qué crees que vivo? ¿Del aire?

–…– Ukyo no supo que decir, no se imaginaba que Ryoga fuera… ¿Fotógrafo?... eso sí que era raro… y ¿Desde cuando le había surgido ese gusto… o lo que fuera? Cuando vivía en Nerima lo veía aparecer de vez en cuando, ir de ahí allá, sólo, nunca le vio más compañía que su mochila, nunca supo nada sobre los padres de Ryoga, ni tampoco entendía de donde sacaba dinero y con qué sobrevivía… no era algo que le interesara, ella sólo estaba pensando en su negocio o en como conquistar a Ranma… otra vez… pensar en Ryoga implicaba siempre pensar en Ranma… e el pasado

–Con el dinero que junte te pagaré– Dijo Ryoga al cabo de un raro, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ukyo.

–¿Y que pasó con las Artes Marciales?– Preguntó Ukyo casi sin darse cuenta.

Ryoga la volteó a ver y luego volteó hacía la calle.

–Aun las práctico, pero ya no me interesan mucho… además de ellas es difícil vivir– Dijo.

–…– Ahora la chica se sentía verdaderamente extraña… ¿Acaso estaba sosteniendo una conversación normal y sin pleitos con Ryoga? Eso cada vez se parecía más a aquella mañana del jueves, pero el jueves se perdió la armonía en cuanto Ranma y Akane salieron a flote en la conversación…

–¿Y que hay de ti? También las dejaste ¿no? – Preguntó Ryoga esta vez– Y por lo que puedo ver ya dejaste esa enorme espátula que siempre llevabas en tus espaldas.

Ukyo desvió su vista con futilidad.

–En Odaiba no es necesario estar armado… lo que pasa es que en Nerima había mucha gente loca golpeándose a cada rato.

Ryoga lanzó un bufido de molestia.

–Tal vez sea cierto… las artes marciales ya no tiene tanta importancia para mi desde que… Ranma…– Ryoga se interrumpió así mismo… Ese nombre, de nuevo ese nombre había aparecido… era como una maldición.

Ukyo siguió con la vista hacia donde la tenía… parecía que ninguno de los dos diría algo, pero…

–Entonces las dejaste desde que Ranma te venció… al fin…

Ryoga sintió como su corazón le dolió, no de nuevo… no de nuevo con eso. Su cuerpo se tenso y tembló agitando sus brazos y llegando hasta sus puños apretándolos…

–Ranma… no… me venció… así…–Dijo con voz entre cortada, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Ukyo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso… ¿Por que lo había hecho?

–Ukyo-san…

Tanto Ryoga como la aludida reaccionaron. Ahí enfrente de los dos estaba Aleya de nuevo.

–Aleya…– Balbuceó la castaña algo desubicada.

–Disculpa que interrumpiera su plática, pero regresé por que no fijamos la hora.

Ryoga, guardó silencio y desvió la vista. La rubia se percató de ello.

–Buenos días– Dijo hacia él– Disculpa mi falta de cortesía me llamo Masami Aleya…

Ryoga volteó sin muchas ganas, pero la miró. Aleya lo miró percatándose de su rostro atractivo y de esos ojos color topacio. Su cabello negro cenizo y largo… No pudo evitarlo se quedó prendada de esa imagen. Ukyo miró esto algo desconcertada…

–Hibiki…–Respondió Ryoga con el rostro casi indiferente– Ryoga…– Dijo al fin por cortesía.

–Mucho… gusto– Murmuró Aleya como hipnotizada al momento que su rostro se ruborizaba.

–Aleya– La llamó Ukyo, aquello no le había gustado nada.

–¿S-si, Ukyo-san?– Logró responder mirando a Ukyo.

–Vamos adentro– Dijo tomándola del brazo. Y llevándosela. La chica rubia todavía volteó a ver a ese muchacho. Pero Ryoga ni si quiera le prestó atención.

Ya adentró.

–Si quieren pueden venir a las 6:00– Dijo Ukyo al fin.

–Me parece bien– Dijo Aleya y luego reanudó– Oye, Ukyo-san… ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿Es tu amigo? – Dijo un poco ruborizada e inclinando la vista.

–…No– Respondió Ukyo.

–¿No?– Alzó la vista Aleya…– Pero… ¿Dónde le conociste?

Ukyo no supo que decir, hablar de Ryoga implicaba demasiadas explicaciones, explicaciones del pasado… ese pasado que en lugar de alejar, cada vez regresaba más… ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

–Es… es un… fotógrafo– Respondió –Vino a comer aquí, eso es todo y… me estaba enseñando su cámara.

–Ya veo– Dijo Aleya –¿Vive aquí en Odaiba? No lo había visto.

–No… de hecho está de paso, pero… ya tienes que irte ¿No? Tienes que alcanzar a Haruki y a los chicos.

–Es verdad tengo que encontrarlos a las 12:00 en el parque.

–Ya falta poco para las 12:00– Dijo Ukyo consultando su reloj.

–Si– Se dio vuelta y salió del local percatándose de que el chico de cabellos largos y negros cenizos ya no estaba. Aleya se detuvo mirando a todos lados.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Se ha ido– bajó la vista mirando una mochila color negro, muy grande por cierto.

"¿Y ahora a donde habrá ido…?"– Pensó Ukyo desconcertada.

–¿Esa mochila es de él? – Preguntó la chica del vestido azul.

–No– Se adelantó Ukyo– De hecho es mía Dijo caminado hasta ahí y tomándola.

–Umn… que lástima ojalá me hubiera podido despedir de él– Dijo con algo de desilusión.

–Aleya… la hora.

–¡Es verdad! Hasta el rato Ukyo-san– Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Ukyo la miró irse y suspiró…

"¿A dónde habrá ido ese… Ryoga?"– Pensó molesta y miró la mochila que sostenía– "Sea a donde sea… es obvio que va a volver… y… Haruki, Kosuke y Kentaro va a venir… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero que sepan quien es él… de seguro harán muchas preguntas que no quiero responder…– pensó preocupada por eso, y además por la actitud de Aleya…

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno, pues ahí está ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que quedó algo corto, espero que el próximo sea más largo. Gracias por su tiempo.

_Yami Hisaki: oh, oh… ¿Qué va a pasar?_

Gracias por esperar y por su paciencia. Y perdón por el titulo… es que no soy muy buena en ellos v.v.

Yami Hisaki:_ Ojalá las(os) veamos por aquí de nuevo._

Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres. ¿Ok?

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

12


	6. ¿Quién es el fotógrafo misterioso?

**Reencuentro con el pasado.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

–

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma Nibunnoichi son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que no me pertenecen, ni persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme.

–

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

v.v Ya sé que no merezco su perdón después de este tiempo. Pero en verdad que no se me había ocurrido como continuarlo, fue a penas hace como un mes que se me vino, la idea, entre este capítulo y el otro ya se ve más el rumbo del fic.

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ te pasas… casi ocho meses sin actualizar._

n.nU no se enfaden, pienso terminar este fic el año que viene, voy a estar un poco más ocupada les aviso, pero les prometo que no van a pasar otros ocho meses para que actualice. Y por cierto, me cambie de nick hace como cuatro meses, ahora soy **Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**_Kei-Kugodgy:_** Hola, perdón por el tiempo. Ya me leí algunos de tus fics, pero ya tiene un buen tiempo, Gomen nasai, hace mucho que no me había vuelto a pasar por la sección de Ranma ½. Espero este te guste tambien, nos leemos luego.

**_Nacho:_** T.T, perdón, gracias por decir que es buena, solo espero que después del tiempo aun te acuerdes de la historia, te prometo que voy a continuar.

**_saQhra:_** Hola SaQra, perdón por el retrazo, ojalá no me hayas olvidado, tu fic de Shaman King le perdí la pista, en cuanto pueda iré a verlo. Ese era un problema para mi, necesitaba crearle algún talento versátil a Ryo-kun, y se me ocurrió que entre sus largos viajes podría tomar fotografías, la verdad Takahashi-sensei nunca nos explica de que vive ese chico. Sobre Ryoga y Aleya, nos los pierdas de vista.

**_H.Battosai:_** Hola, Battosai, er… pues aun no lo han visto, existe el riesgo, según las preocupaciones de U-chan, si fue algo corto, pero estaba muy apurada por actualizar y de que se me agotó la inspiración desde allí. Tarde, pero ya estoy aquí, pensaba avisarte antes, pero aun no estaba segura si lo iba a dejar así con la idea que se me ocurrió y no quería adelantar nada hasta no estar segura. Espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic. Nos leemos luego.

**_OREN ISHII15_**: Gracias que te guste mi historia, me sorprendió mucho que después de tanto tiempo la hubieras encontrado. De hecho te agradezco, pues en cuanto leí tu review, me puse a pensar en como continuarla. Ukyo es la chica de Ranma ½ que mejor me cae. Es cierto, la primera vez que leí un UkyoxRyoga fue hace como seis años, y de allí no volví a ver ninguno. No tengo nada en contra del Yaoi, de hecho yo escribo de él, es solo que me he enfocado tanto en él, que he abandonado un tanto este tipo de historias, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, yo respeto mucho a esas personas sobre el comentario en el fic, fue solo una ironía para mi misma, y afortunadamente en Ranma no he encontrado fics Yaoi, es que hay series en que no lo soporto, no se trata de ir por allí cambiándole las inclinaciones sexuales a los personajes sin fundamento. Todos los fics Yaoi que escribo tienen una base, según yo, cuando quieras puedes darte una vuelta por mi perfil y revisarlos. Volviendo a Ranma, espero que el capítulo te guste.

**_Nico 15_**: Lo siento, lo siento, pero ya me recargué es que estaba medio cansada por la escuela y ya al fin pude continuarlo. Por supuesto que voy a seguir, y poco a poco se irá viendo como Ukyo y Ryoga se enamoran, en el siguiente es más evidente, espero ver tu review por aquí. Gracias por levantarme los ánimos y la iniciativa. ¡Te cuidas!

Ahora si, al fic, el titulo parece de chiste pero el contenidos del capítulo lo amerita XD XD, que se diviertan como yo me divertí escribiendo.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "……….."– Pensamientos o ironías; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; MAYUSCULA, Resaltar palabras o frases.

**Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es el fotógrafo misterioso?**

Aleya iba corriendo por las calles de Odaiba, el sol del medio día ya brillaba altamente sobre el cielo, la primavera estaba en todo su esplendor y dentro de menos de dos semanas terminarían las clases en el instituto y empezarían las gloriosas y esperadas vacaciones de verano. Había tantos planes para salir de viaje a divertirse y la semana final de clases sería una verdadera tortura como lo dijeran Kosuke y Kentaro.

En un parque central y cerca de un Kiosco se encontraban: Sentado en los escalones del kiosco Kosuke. Kentaro recargado de la estructura de concreto y Haruki dando pasos vacilantes de aquí allá impaciente.

–Aleya ya se tardó mucho…

Kosuke sonrió.

–No es tanto, apenas son las 12:10–. Aclaro.

Haruki no pareció escucharlo y detuvo su paso poniendo su mano en su barbilla, reflexionando en voz alta.

–¿Habrá conseguido convencer a Ukyo de venir?

–Espero que si– le contestó el chico castaño, aunque obviamente el comentario no había sido para él.

Kentaro permanecía callado atisbando a sus amigos, y luego miró hacia el camino que llevaba allí y vió a la chica de cabellos rubios venir a lo lejos.

–Ya viene– Exclamó retirándose de la pared del Kiosco.

–Perdón por llegar tarde –Dijo llegando hasta ellos.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Cuestionó poniendo sus manos en su cintura de modo inquisidor– Y… ¿Dónde está Ukyo?

–No pude convencerla de venir– Dijo con poco animo– Además creo que de cualquier modo no vendría, parece que ayer en la noche tuvo problemas en su negocio.

Al escuchar eso, los otros chicos no entendieron.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aleya? –Se aproximó el rubio– ¿Qué problemas? –Inquirió con gran interés.

Aleya lo miró un momento sin hablarle.

–No estoy segura, Ukyo-san no quiso decirme, pero una de sus parrillas estaba destrozada al igual que una parte del piso y las escaleras.

Kentaro, Haruki y Kosuke se sorprendieron mucho.

–¡No es posible! –Argumentó Haruki algo alterada– ¿Y te viniste de ahí tan tranquila? ¿No indagaste más en el hecho? –reprochó– Ya sé, que Ukyo siempre se guarda las cosas, pero de cualquier modo, si yo hubiera estado allí habrían insistido ¿Qué tal si se trata de algo grave? ¡Que pasará si los que le hicieron eso regresan!

Aleya se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

–¡No digas eso Haruki!

–Lo mejor sería ir a verla ahora mismo –Dijo Kentaro con un tono solemne y serio.

–Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kenta –, agregó Kosuke poniéndose de pie– si Ukyo tuvo o tiene problemas lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a acompañarla y ver en que podemos ayudarle.

Aleya bajó la vista.

–Ukyo me dijo que si queríamos, nos invitaba a comer a las 6:00.

–¿En serio? –Exclamaron los tres bastantes impresionados.

–Si… dijo que como no podía ir con nosotros nos invitaba.

–¡Oh, no! – Exclamó el chico rubio de ojos verdes, provocando que los otros tres chicos lo voltearan a ver enseguida– Eso solo puede significar que U-chan todavía no se recuperaba de la conmoción ¡Pobre U-chan! –Apretó sus puños mientras que una ola de fuego se alzaba tras él– ¿Quién pudo atreverse a causarle tanto daño? No puedo perdonarme el no haber estado con ella– Cerró sus ojos– Querida U-chan no te preocupes más en un momento más estaré contigo para protegerte.

Haruki, Kosuke y Aleya sintieron vergüenza ajena al haber presenciado y escuchado todas las tonterías de Misawa (Kentaro).

Haruki y Kosuke lo miraron de reojo:

–¬¬U Oye… a ti no fue al único que invitó.

–Entonces vayamos cuanto antes –Dijo Aleya con el rostro serio.

–De acuerdo.

Los cuatro se echaron a andar. La rubia de ojos castaños iba caminando junto a Haruki, a esas horas el parque ya estaba invadido, en ese momento que Aleya volteó atisbó a un fotógrafo que fotografiaba a unos niños y eso le hizo recordar al muchacho que había visto con Ukyo hacia casi una hora y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas, era increíble, ¿En verdad aquel joven le había impresionado tanto? Ukyo le había dicho que no lo conocía y que estaba de paso, que lastima, era un muchacho muy atractivo, aunque a decir verdad solo le había visto un momento ¿En que estaba pensando? Sería mejor que se olvidara de él.

–¿En que estas pensando Aleya? –al escuchar la voz de Tenkou brincó. Y se puso toda colorada– ¿Por qué te sonrojas? –le preguntó su amiga más confusa que antes– ¿te sientes bien?

–Claro que si –afirmó nerviosa.

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió con malicia y dijo.

–Ajá ¿Estabas pensando en un chico, verdad?

La rubia se puso más nerviosa.

–No, no, no, no estaba pensando en él.

–¿Él, quien? –intervino Kosuke.

La chica se dio cuenta de que ahora si se había delatado.

–¡Acerté! –festejó Haruki Tenkou.

–No, yo… no…

Kentaro sonrió.

–Es inútil que trates de ocultarlo, ya nos hemos dado cuenta. De hecho, yo me doy cuenta de inmediato cuando una chica está pensando en un muchacho, sobre todo si ese muchacho soy yo.

Haruki y Kosuke rodaron los ojos dando al rubio por su lado.

–¿Y quien es? –Cuestionó el chico castaño.

–Uy! Que chismoso resultaste Kosuke –se burló Haruki.

– ¬¬ Oye… yo tambien puedo sentir curiosidad.

La pelinegra rió de nuevo, divertida.

–Eso te pasa por tener solo una amiga desde la infancia.

–Si, es tu culpa –dijo de broma el castaño oji-gris.

–¿Y no nos vas a decir quien es? –cuestionó Kentaro tomando a Aleya de la barbilla suavemente y mirándola con esa cara de conquistador que se cargaba… de hecho el chico si era algo atractivo, pero…

–Pues seguro que no eres tú, ¡Echii! –aplicó Haruki cruzando los brazos.

Kosuke se rió.

–Bueno, menos mal que no soy el único metiche por aquí.

–Imposible –se jactó el rubio arreglándose el cabello– ninguna chica puede resistirse a mi.

–Yo si– Dijo Haruki mirándolo de reojo.

–Ukyo tambien– Agregó Kosuke.

La vena en la frente de Kentaro saltó, como siempre que se enojaba.

–Es… solo que no lo admite –Dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

–Ajá ¬¬U –dijeron Haruki y Kosuke al unísono.

La vena saltona en la frente de Kentaro creció y no solo eso, ahora su entre cejo estaba temblando.

–Yo tampoco –Dijo Aleya con cierta angustia– a mi me gusta un fotógrafo.

Los otros tres chicos dejaron su discusión volteándola a ver

Aleya ahora si que casi echaba humo de lo avergonzada que estaba, todo por querer fastidiar a Kentaro se había delatado totalmente.

–¿Un fotógrafo? –reiteró Haruki Tenkou.

–¿El del foto estudio de la calle Tulipán? –Cuestionó Kosuke llegando a su cabeza la imagen de un hombre cuarententero con varios cabellos grises y con lentes de fondo de botella, algo encorvado y malhumorado.

Kenta pegó una carcajada, él tambien conocía a ese fotógrafo de la mentada calle Tulipán.

–¡Ese viejo! –Se rió tanto que hasta se tuvo que agarrar el estómago– Siempre que me saco fotos allí, salen chuecas.

–O no salen –Apoyó Kosuke riendo con los dientes apretados.

–Tal vez sea su hijo –intercedió Haruki.

–¡Vaya! –Exclamó Kosuke sorprendido– Pues creo que eso es mejor, salvo por la diferencia de edad de 7 años.

–¡EL NO! –Estalló Aleya al fin después de escuchar todo eso– ¡TAN POCO SU HIJO! Yo hablo de otro fotógrafo.

Kenta lo miró confundido.

–¿Ese? –Dijo señalando a un fotógrafo del parque que estaba a cinco metros tras ellos.

–¡Ese tan poco es! –gritó cerrando los ojos y cerrando sus puños apoyándolos en su pecho– mejor vamonos! –y se dio vuelta para reanudar el paso ya que se había detenido en el momento en que comenzaron a habar de eso.

Sus tres amigos caminaron tras ella.

–¿Ese? –agregó Misawa, al cabo de un rato mientras pasaban por otro foto estudio.

–No– dijo Aleya cortante.

–¿Y ese? –esta vez fue Haruki la que preguntó señalando otro fotógrafo del parque.

–¿Qué tal ese? – Dijo Kosuke señalando a un tipo en un anuncio de cámaras fotográficas.

–NO… ¬¬X–Respondió de nueva cuenta Aleya poniéndose más rígida y comenzando a avanzar a grandes trancos por la molestia.

–¿No será él? – Terció Kentaro señalando a un señor tomando fotografías junto a su esposa e hijos– ahora si que te fijaste en un hombre maduro– Dijo con ironía.

–Ops! Ya está apartado– Se le unió el otro chico.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó la rubia harta.

Haruki sonrió.

–Está bien, está bien, ya no vamos a seguir bromeando, pero…

–…Tienes que decirnos quien es –Le completó Kosuke.

–De acuerdo, que más da, de cualquier modo no creo volver a verlo– Suspiró Masami (Aleya).

El chico castaño y la pelinegra se voltearon a ver.

–¿Y eso?

–Lo conocí esta mañana cuando fui a ver a Ukyo-san.

Eso pudo en alerta a Kosuke y a Kentaro.

–¿Cuándo fuiste a ver a Ukyo? –preguntaron al unísono y al darse cuenta se voltearon a ver molestos. Haruki suspiró hastiada.

–Se llamaba Hibiki Ryoga.

–Que nombre tan interesante– Sonrió Tenkou.

–¿Y estaba comprando Okonomiyaki? –preguntó Kosuke.

–Si, me dijo Ukyo que fue a comer, pero cuando llegué estaba platicando con él.

Eso tambien llamó la atención de Haruki.

–Entonces ¿Ukyo, lo conoce? –preguntó esta vez Kentaro.

–Me dijo que no, que estaba de paso.

Al escuchar eso, ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio.

Haruki los miró de reojo y volvió con Aleya.

–¿Entonces hablaste con él?

–No, solo me dijo su nombre cuando le salude.

–¿Y cómo supiste que era fotógrafo?

–Ukyo-san, me lo dijo.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, había algo raro allí o eran ellos… A Aleya ese silencio le hizo sentir incómoda.

–¿Qué pasa?

Kosuke y Kenta se miraron de soslayo y casi al mismo tiempo echaron a correr.

–¿Eh? O.o– se sorprendieron ambas chicas.

–¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? –dijo Kosuke a Kenta yendo hombro con hombro.

–¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

–ENTONCES NO ME SIGAS –Contrarrestó.

–¡ERES TU EL QUE ESTÁ SIGUIÉNDOME!

Y entre empujones y altercados los dos se fueron.

–¿A dónde van? –preguntó Aleya.

–¬¬U ¿A dónde más? –la miró de reojo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y la estuviera dejando pasar, aunque de hecho si era algo muy obvio…– Los dos quieren ser el primero en llegar a casa de Ukyo para saber sobre ese fotógrafo.

Aleya en verdad era algo despistada pues no entendió el por qué del interés de los muchachos por el fotógrafo…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXoooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXX_

–¿Cuánto me daría por estas? –dijo Ryoga dejando caer unas fotografías sobre el mostrador de un foto estudio.

El dueño, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, con lentes de fondo de botella y cabellos blancos miró al joven y luego tomó las fotos. Las miró cuidadosamente por varios minutos.

–¿Usted las tomó? –preguntó.

–Si.

El tipo fijó su mirada en una foto donde se veía el monte Fuji, pero tomado desde un ángulo que permitía ver una parte de la ciudad y al fondo el monte. Pasó otro rato más y eso comenzó a desesperar a Ryoga.

–Si no le gustan me voy– dijo.

–No te precipites muchacho– Dijo el hombre sonriendo– Solo respóndeme: ¿Cuánto llevas tomando fotografías?

–¿Para que quiere saberlo? –dijo cortante.

–Por curiosidad.

–Oiga, no tengo todo el día. Necesito el dinero y si usted no va a comprar mis fotografías regrésemelas.

El gesto del hombre cambio desapareciendo su sonrisa y dejando su rostro grave y severo.

–¿Así que necesitas dinero?

–Si, todo el mundo lo necesita –contestó con una expresión irónica y hastía.

–Cuanto llevas tomando fo-to-gra-fi-as? –deletreo la ultima palabra con una mirada fría.

–Si no le gustan…

–¿CU-AN-TO? –lo miró con una mirada tan severa y fría y con un aura oscura alrededor; que hasta Ryoga sintió un escalofrío.

–…Desde los 15…

Al escuchar su respuesta, el aura sombría se apartó del hombre.

–¿Y cuantos años tienes?

Ryoga bufó, no entendía a qué venía ese interrogatorio.

–21.

–¿Fuiste a una escuela de fotografía?

–No…

–¿Cuál fue tu primer contacto con la fotografía?

–Mi papá era fotógrafo.

–¿Ya no?

–No lo sé –dijo con futilidad– hace mucho que no le he visto.

–¿Y que cámaras fotográficas utilizas?

Hibiki ya se había hartado de esas preguntas, y ya quería irse no tenía por que contarle esas cosas a un viejo tan raro y desconocido.

–Oiga ¿a que viene todo esto…?

El aura oscura y… demoníaca volvió a rodear al hombre. Y una gotita de sudor bajó por la sien del pelinegro-cenizo.

–Una panorámica normal y dos instantáneas –Respondió. El aura oscura de ese tipo no era nada agradable.

–¿Puedo verlas? –dijo el hombre de lo más normal.

El muchacho accedió ¿que podría pasar? No era como si el dueño de un foto estudio, con muchas cámaras le fuera a robar las suyas. Y sacando de su bolsa dichas cámaras las colocó sobre el mostrador, cada una con su respectivo estuche. El hombre las revisó.

–Umn… buenas cámaras, sobre todo la panorámica y al parecer este modelo de instantánea la has adquirido recientemente ¿no es así?

El joven no dijo nada.

–¿Por qué tomas fotografías?

–Trabajo en ello.

–¿Por trabajo? –lo miró con suma atención.

–No sé, –se corrigió al cabo– supongo que antes lo hacia por gusto, pero ahora lo hago por necesidad… –dijo algo dudoso.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

–Pues, yo creo que aun te gusta y mejor aun, te gusta como trabajo tambien– dijo con una voz apacible y amable.

–… –Ryoga lo miró sorprendido más no supo que decir.

–Oye muchacho, si necesitas dinero ¿no crees que podrías buscar un trabajo? Si lo deseas yo puedo ofrecerte trabajo aquí en el foto estudio.

–¿En serio?

–Y eso no es todo, tambien me gustará comprar tus fotografías.

–Ah… ¿y por que haría algo como eso? –dijo con cierta suspicacia.

El tipo lo notó.

–No seas tan desconfiado muchacho, además no puedo perder de vista tanto talento y amor a la fotografía.

Ryoga se quedó escuchando.

–¿"Perder de vista"? –recalcó mirando los lentes del hombre.

El aura maligna del hombre regresó y se alzó frente a él.

–¿Qué?

–Nada– desvió la vista Hibiki, esa mirada si daba miedo.

–¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

–Está bien, creo que en verdad necesito un empleo.

–¿No lo habías pensado?

–No, trabajo de forma independiente.

–Ah, ¿vives por aquí?

–No, acabo de llegar a Odaiba hace unos días.

–¿Y donde te instalas?

Ryoga no supo como responder esa pregunta, después de todo hacía más de cuatro años que no tenía un lugar al cual considerar como hogar.

–He… estoy buscando… un lugar –Logró articular.

Al señor le pareció extraño, no obstante no pudo imaginar o suponer la situación de Ryoga, el baño que Ukyo le había ofrecido le había ayudado a que no notaran que era un vagabundo.

–¿Cuando te gustaría comenzar?

–Ya mismo si es posible.

–¿Ya? ¡Vaya! ¿o tienes muchas ganas de trabajar o estas metido en problemas?

El joven medio sonrió, después de todo ese hombre no parecía tan malo.

–Las dos cosas.

–Umn… un joven honesto, bueno ¿Y como te llamas?

–Hibiki, Ryoga Hibiki.

–Mucho gusto, Ryoga. Yo soy el señor Fujiwara Hiroyuki– Le extendió la mano– bienvenido a Foto estudio "Fujiwara".

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ukyo estaba parada fuera de su establecimiento; se sentía molesta, Ryoga se había ido sin decirle a donde iba y estaba preocupada por que estuviera por allí cuando sus amigos llegaran, por l que había estado esperando a que llegara para pedirle que no viniera, pero había regresado sin avisarle y solo lo supo hasta que vio que su mochila había desaparecido. No podía creerlo desde que se había topado con Ryoga no había dejado de sentirse preocupada de que algo pasara…

"Debí haberlo dejado en la basura" Pensó molesta.

–¿Señorita?

Llamó un comensal.

–¿Si, señor?

–¿Me prepara otros tres para llevar?

–Claro –respondió y se dio vuelta para entrar al establecimiento cuando creyó escuchar un grito a lo lejos, lo curioso y que le hizo detenerse fue el echo de que creyó escuchar que era su nombre el que gritaban, pero no le hizo mucho caso creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero…

–¡UKYO-SAAAAAN!

Eso si lo escuchó y cuando volteó, miró una nube de polvo a lo lejos, centró su mirada y se percató de que al pie de la nube estaban dos chicos.

–¡Ukyo-san!

La aludida reaccionó sorprendida.

–¿Kentaro? ¿Kosuke?

Los dos se detuvieron frente a ella y se recargaron de sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–Claro… –contestó muy sorprendida.

–Oiga señorita… –volvió a hablar el cliente.

–Ah, si, perdón… –contestó pero volvió su vista a ellos.

–Ve, ve –dijeron de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ukyo decidió volver a dentro.

–¿Quieres dejar de decir lo mismo que yo? –replicó Kentaro tomando a Kosuke de la ropa con molestia.

–Yo, no estoy diciendo lo mismo que tu –dijo con simpleza ignorando el echo de que Kentaro casi lo golpeaba– solo lo que cualquiera diría, ¿ves a alguien?

Kentaro lo soltó y comenzó a mirara discretamente hacia los lados. La calle estaba tranquila salvo por algunas personas que aun los veían medio raro por la escena ridícula.

–No, no veo a nadie sospechoso.

Dentro del local Ukyo les dirigió la mirada, esos dos estaban actuando raro, pero ¿Por qué estaban aquí, si ella le había dicho a Aleya que a las 6:00? Seguramente Aleya les había comentado sobre lo ocurrido en su local, la joven suspiró… Ella solo querían que la dejaran tranquila, seguramente le harían las mismas preguntas que ya había escuchado toda la mañana.

–¡Kosuke, Kentaro!

Los nombrados no hicieron el menor caso.

Haruki que era la que les había llamado llegó hasta allí y le dio un zape en la cabeza a al castaño oji-gris.

–¡Ah! –Volteó– Haruki, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Les estoy hablando ¡que les pasa? ¿Por que se van corriendo como locos y nos dejan allí?

–Esto era una emergencia –comentó Kentaro.

– ¬¬ Aja… ¿Qué que pasó?

Kentaro se acercó a Aleya y dijo:

–¿Ves al fotógrafo?

–Bueno, pues…

–¡Kentaro! –le gritó la pelinegra y después se juntó a Aleya– ¿Lo ves?

La chica de ojos castaños buscó a la redonda.

–No, no está. –dijo un tanto desilusionada.

–Menos mal… –dijo Kentaro.

Haruki le dio un codazo.

–¡Auch! Oye, no seas violenta.

–¡Tu no seas idiota!

–Gracias– se fue el cliente del pedido para llevar.

Haruki se aproximó a la entrada.

–Ukyo-san.

La castaña la miró.

–Haruki… –dijo como saludo.

–¿Ukyo-san te encuentras bien?

Ukyo sentía que si volvía a escuchar esa pregunta de nuevo en el día se iba a volver loca.

–…Mas o menos –respondió.

–Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Otra vez… ¿Por qué no se cansaban de preguntar los mismo?

–Haruki –balbuceó– No quiero hablar de eso.

La pelinegra de la trenza se sorprendió un poco.

–¿Y a que vinieron? –preguntó.

–¿Cómo que, a qué vinimos? –dijo Haruki Tenkou algo molesta– Vinimos a verte y a saber como estabas, Aleya nos dijo lo que te pasó.

Kuonji escuchó y agregó.

–Voy a prepárales algo, de hecho yo los esperaba más tarde…

–¡Si! – Celebraron Kentaro y Kosuke, definitivamente les gustaba la comida de Ukyo (NA: n.nU)

–No –interrumpió Haruki su celebración– lo mejor es que te ocupes de tus clientes, supongo que después de esto necesitaras ahorrar para pagar los daños.

Ukyo se sorprendió por las palabras de la joven.

–¡Haruki…!–reclamaron el rubio y el castaño.

–Nosotros con gusto te ayudaríamos, pero seguro que no vas a querer.

–No hay problema– dijo Ukyo con un gesto apacible– Horita no hay clientes, voy a prepárales unos Okonomiyakis ya que se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

–Ukyo-san– dijo Aleya juntando sus manos

"Molestia…" pensó la chica de la trenza y cabellos negros "¿Por que piensa que es una molestia?"

Mientras que Ukyo cocinaba Aleya no se pudo aguantar.

–Oye Ukyo-san, ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho de esta mañana?

–¿Cuál?

–El fotógrafo– Dijo Aleya entusiasmada.

–¿Si, que pasó? –se sumó el rubio Misawa.

–¿Y a ti que te importa? –Replicó Haruki– a menos que tambien estés siguiendo chicos ahora.

–¡No digas tonterías! –se molestó.

–No tengo idea– respondió Ukyo, en realidad no tenia idea.

–… –Aleya bajó la vista– Ya veo.

–Que lastima –comentó Kosuke– Ese muchacho dejó a Aleya muy impresionada.

–¡No es cierto! –reclamó la rubia de ojos castaños.

Haruki se unió.

–Claro que si, se la pasó buscándolo en todos los fotógrafos del parque.

–Si, hasta creyó verlo en un cartel– finalizó Kentaro.

Ukyo se sorprendió.

–¡Claro que no! –Protestó la rubia– ustedes se pusieron de pesados a molestarme– se volteó hacia Ukyo– eso es lo que pasó Ukyo-san.

–No estábamos de pesados– desmintió Haruki– solo queríamos que nos dieras una idea de cómo era.

–Será mejor que te olvides de él, no creo que vuelva por aquí –dijo la joven de ojos azules.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo. Al escuchar su silencio Ukyo los miró.

–¿…?

–Pero… no hacía falta que lo dijeras de ese modo– dijo Kosuke.

La castaña reaccionó de lo que había hecho.

–Bueno, lo digo por que muchas de las personas que se detienen a comer aquí… no vuelvo a verlas nunca.

–Tienes razón, después de todo él te dijo que estaba de paso, ¿verdad? –dijo Aleya algo triste.

–¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó Kosuke Taiki con seriedad.

–Eso, no importa –dijo Ukyo restándole importancia a la pregunta, ya quería dejar de hablar de eso.

Unas personas se asomaron, pero como los amigos de Ukyo ocupaban casi toda la barra, estaban por irse. Kentaro se percató de ello y salió corriendo.

–¡Esperen! No se vayan, este es el mejor lugar de comida rápida en toda Odaiba– dijo con tono versátil.

–Es cierto– Salió Kosuke tambien– una vez que mi amigo y yo probamos la comida no hemos podido dejar de venir.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Aleya, Haruki se puso una mano en la cara.

–Oh, por todos los cielos…

CONTINUARÁ…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXzzzzzzzzzzzzzXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Bueno, pues ahí está perdón que lo cortara, pero como iba a quedar de 29 páginas decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, así que es seguro que tienen el siguiente capítulo en enero. Y ¿Qué les ha parecido? Los sentimientos de los chicos irán emergiendo poco a poco, en el capítulo siguiente se definen varios aspectos que dirigirán la historia, de hecho ya lo tenía planeado, pero lo que me hizo atorarme fue un pequeño detalle sobre Ryoga.

_Yami Hisaki: Esto se va a poner bueno. _

Gracias Yami y por cierto, gracias por incluir mi historia en una C2. Y discúlpenme por todo el tiempo que pasó ya era como para que el fic fuera en el capítulo 10 o más.

_Yami Hisaki: Ojalá las(os) veamos por aquí de nuevo._

Ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres. ¿Ok? Y…

**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos, mil gracias por leer y nos leemos en el 2006!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

18


End file.
